The Spaces In Between
by VlonewolfV
Summary: From the moment Amelia and Rory met, they knew they had something special. As they grew up and began traveling with the Doctor, their lives became even more complicated. That complication only made their bond stronger. These are the moments we didn't see. The moments in between their adventures, and why their ending was really a happy one.
1. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 1- All Alone**

Amelia needed to be distracted. She may have appeared to be a regular 7-year-old girl sitting in her room, but she most certainly wasn't. She had a crack in her room. At night she could hear voices coming from the crack, and they scared her. She would tell her Aunt Sharon about these voices, but she never believed young Amelia. It wouldn't help now anyways, because she was home alone. It was a regular occurrence in her life as her Aunt was always away on business. So, right now Amelia was staring out her window hoping that something amazing would happen to distract her

"God this town is so dull," Amelia said to herself. Then as if the street had answered her, she started to hear a metallic grinding coming closer. A few seconds later a boy pulling a wagon full of items appeared in front of her house. It was definitely an occurrence that she had not seen before. Determined not to let this opportunity pass her by, she dashed out of her room heading for the street.

When she reached her front door, she yelled out to the boy, "Oi, wagon boy!"

He didn't stop walking so Amelia naturally assumed he was ignoring her. "Hey stupid! Stop" she yelled hoping that would get his attention as she ran all the way up to him.

"What?" the boy said turning around to find the voice that had just insulted him. It was suddenly obvious that he hadn't heard her first call which made Amelia feel a bit guilty.

Amelia walked up to him hoping he wouldn't care, "Finally. I can't believe you responded to that."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't call people stupid. It's not nice to do that. Now I'm sorry, but I have to go." the boy said as he turned and continued down the sidewalk with his wagon.

"Hey, wait up," Amelia responded not wanting the boy to leave quite yet. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

The boy stopped, "That's all right. I am kind of used to getting called names. Thanks for apologizing though."

"So what are you doing?" Amelia asked as she inspected the wagons contents.

"I'm running away! I hate this town."

Amelia's eyes widened at what the boy had said. For the longest time she had thought she was the only one who felt that way about Leadworth. A crazy idea began to form in Amelia's head as she started to wonder if she could run away too. It seemed to be the best way to escape the crack in her wall. She was also sure that Aunt Sharon wouldn't mind because she was away all the time. It would probably make her life easier. She wasn't sure how to approach the topic though. She had to take it slow, "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Rory answered, "I guess I can start in London. I have an uncle there I'm sure I can stay with for a bit."

Amelia placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Do you mind if… I come with you?" she swallowed hard awaiting a response. She had meant to ease into it, but her excitement got the better of her.

He just stared at Amelia unsure of what to say. He had been scared ever since he lost sight of his home, unsure if this was something he would actually be able to do alone. But if she came with him he wouldn't have to.

"I would like that," the boy answered, "My name is Rory Williams."

"Mine is Amelia Pond," she answered smiling. "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes so I can pack." Amelia's stomach growled a little, " Oh, did you bring any food?"

Rory's face dropped, "No, I didn't think to do that."

"No problem, I can pack and make some food for us. Then we can take off," Amelia answered dragging Rory inside behind her.

She led Rory to the kitchen where she began to make sandwiches and pack food for the road. While handing Rory his sandwich, Amelia began thinking that her day had greatly improved. It was certainly one of the best since they moved here from Scotland.

"So where are your parents?" Rory asked wondering why they weren't home at this hour. He saw that Amelia's face started to glaze over and the smile vanish from her face, "I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it. I didn't mean to upset you."

Amelia was taken aback at the question since people didn't normally ask about her parents. She didn't want Rory to think she was mad at him though. "No it's okay." Amelia said, "My parents just left. I stay here with my Aunt Sharon, but she is usually away on business." Amelia didn't like talking about how alone she usually felt so she decided to change the subject, "Why do you want to leave Leadworth?"

"Well, everybody here calls me freak and I don't have any friends," Rory said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Also Leadworth is just kind of boring. I have lived my whole life here and nothing ever happens." Rory looked down at the table and quietly added, "Plus my parents are always fighting. So I just figured it would be better to be somewhere else."

Amelia smiled at Rory thinking that they had a lot in common. "Well, I just moved here from Scotland. People have been making fun of my accent ever since."

"I like your accent," Rory responded defensively, "It makes you sound special." That sealed it for Amelia. She liked Rory and felt that running away together was the best decision she could make.

Amelia had just finished their packed lunches when there was a knock at the door. The two kids exchanged glances as they went to answer it. Rory was sure he knew who it was and waited out of sight as if they could see through the door.

"Hello, who is it?" Amelia asked calling through the door.

"Hi young lady, My name is Brian Williams and I was wondering if my son Rory is in there?" the man outside answered.

Amelia looked to Rory and saw his shoulders lower in defeat. He simply nodded his head in confirmation. Her spirits suddenly sank realizing that their plan to run away had just been stopped. She opened the door to let Rory's father in.

"Hello, sir," she said when it the door was opened, "I'm Amelia. Have you come to stop us from running away?"

"Well hello Amelia, I'm sorry for that, but yes I have. Do you know where Rory might be?" Even though this man had come to stop them from running away, she couldn't help but like him. When he spoke, you knew he meant what he said. She actually believed him to be sorry.

Rory stepped out from the other room revealing himself, "Hi Dad," he said sadly.

Brian looked at his son with a soft smile, "Now Rory, your Mum and I were worried sick. Why don't you come home with me so we can talk about what's wrong."

"I guess so," Rory answered, "Sorry Amelia."

"It's all right Rory. Hold on a second though," Amelia said as she ran into the kitchen. When she returned she presented the packed lunch she had made to Rory, "This is for the trip back home. You can bring me the lunch box back tomorrow at school. I will meet you by the swings.

Rory looked up at Amelia realizing that they had just become friends, "Thanks, I will see you tomorrow."

"Now son, word of advice. If you ever plan on running away again, make sure you don't leave your items in front of the house your hiding in. Now why don't you grab that wagon and we will walk home together," Brian told Rory as they began to leave. "It was nice to meet you Amelia,"

"You too Mr. Williams."

"You can call me Brian if you want."

"Thank you." Amelia said as Rory grabbed the wagon out front. as they walked away Rory and Amelia were waving to each other.

Amelia stood in the doorway thinking for a bit. Just a few minutes ago she was all for running away and not much had changed; she was still in Leadworth and there was still a crack in her wall. Now that she had a friend though, it might not be so bad. As she closed the door, she was at least sure of one thing. Amelia was definitely not going to give up the accent now.

* * *

**Authors Note: The genesis for these one shots was really just me trying to figure out how Amy could go from trying to seduce the Doctor to realizing that Rory is the only one for her. It then grew into them building their life on and off the TARDIS for me, so that is what these one shots cover. It doesn't cover every single moment in their lives, but what I felt were the defining ones. These stories are the spaces in between the episodes. **

**These stories are primarily centered around Amy and Rory. Mels, River, and the Doctor make appearances, but are never the focus. Please read and review! If there are any good comments or questions I will be sure to respond to them in future notes.**


	2. The Difference A Day Makes

**Chapter 2- The Difference A Day Makes**

"It's getting worse," Amelia told Rory as she was sitting in front of the school waiting to be picked up.

"I can come over if you want." Rory offered. He had known about the crack in her wall since they became friends a few months ago. Amelia had always been a bit afraid of it, but recently it was getting worse. The voices had started out as simple murmurs, but now they were speaking quite clearly. They spoke about a Prisoner Zero over and over, and it was driving Amelia mad. Rory was afraid for his friend and wanted to do something to help.

"I will ask Aunt Sharon when she gets here," Amelia answered smiling at Rory. She knew it wouldn't stop the voices, but she was happy she wouldn't be alone. Over the past three months they had quickly become best friends. He would defend her accent, while she punched people who made fun of Rory. They were the strangest kids in school, but they didn't care because they had each other.

They continued to talk about the day's lessons and what they would do tomorrow on their day off. Amelia had been able to push the crack out of her mind knowing that Rory would be there too. When Aunt Sharon pulled up she parked in front of them and opened the passenger door from inside, "Hi Amelia, get on in honey."

Amelia jumped up and ran to the car as Rory followed. "Aunt Sharon, can Rory spend the night tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I won't be home for a couple of days. I will be out on business. I don't think that's a good idea while I'm away. Maybe next weekend?" she asked hoping that would be enough for her niece. She knew it wouldn't be though.

"Please Aunt Sharon. You leave me home alone all the time. It won't be any different with Rory there too," she pleaded. Amelia was not exaggerating either. Amelia had become quite skilled at taking care of herself as he Aunt was always away on business leaving her by herself.

"Amelia, it's not going to happen," Aunt Sharon insisted, "We can't take responsibility for Rory's safety without an adult there. How about this though. I am home all next weekend. How about you come over then, Rory. I will plan something special for you two."

Rory who had simply stood there watching the argument finally spoke as the question was directed at him. "Okay," was all he could say though. He looked at Amelia and saw that she was simply standing there staring at her aunt in defiance.

"It's a plan then. Come on Amelia, I have to get home now if I want to catch my plane."

Amelia stood there debating whether she should continue the argument or not. She made her decision after a few seconds and got in to the car mumbling angrily under her breath. She didn't care that her Aunt could hear her. "Bye Rory," she managed to say before they drove off. She was not only upset that Rory could not come over, but that she would have to spend another night alone with the crack in her wall.

* * *

Something amazing had just happened to Amelia and she could hardly believe it. A doctor had dropped out of the sky in a blue police box to answer her prayers. He was a bit raggedy, but he was brilliant and funny. He not only believed her when she told him about the crack in her wall, he was able to get rid of it. She was running up the stairs to pack her suitcase. The police box he arrived in apparently could travel through space and time. The Doctor told her that he would be back in 5 minutes, and then they would travel the stars together.

When she reached her room, she quickly grabbed her travel case and started packing. She was in such a hurry that Amelia could barely think of what she was doing. She finished packing, put on a coat and hood, and ran out front to wait.

Sitting on her case Amelia realized just how amazing a night it had been. She had almost ran away several months ago with Rory, but now it would be even better. She would be able to go on adventures through time and she loved the sound of that. She couldn't wait to get started.

As she sat there though, a part of her was sad that she was leaving Rory. He would be alone again. She started to picture what would happen when he came by tomorrow so they could walk together to school. Amelia shook the thought off. People had been leaving Amelia her whole life, this was just how things worked and he would just have to get used to it.

"I'm sorry Rory," Amelia said to the empty yard. Rory still had parents who took care of him, that should be enough. Amelia on the other hand had no parents and Aunt who was always away. Things would work out better this way.

Amelia realized that she had already waited longer than five minutes. She started to worry that he wasn't going to come back for her. He had promised he would though. This raggedy doctor who feel from the sky to answer her prayers had promised. He was right, he wasn't like other people and he would be back for her. She would just have to wait. Amelia would wait as long as she had to.

* * *

Morning had come and Amelia was still sitting there. Still seated on her case waiting as she had promised herself. Still expecting that he would come for her and take her away. Amelia was so buried in her thoughts, that she didn't see Rory reaching for her shoulder.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Rory asked as he tried to shake his friend from her stupor.

Amelia cried out in shock falling off of her case, having not even noticed that Rory was there.

"Rory? What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, but you were just sitting there. I had called out to you several times already."

"Oh, sorry, I was just waiting for the Doctor." Amelia told him.

"Who?"

"The Raggedy Doctor. He fixed the crack in my wall and then said he would be coming back for me to take me to the stars Rory!" Amelia started to get excited sharing the story of the previous nights events with her friend. She decided to carry on with her friend until the Doctor came back for her.

Rory listened to Amelia's story in complete bewilderment. She even dragged him upstairs to show that the crack was gone. Rory had never seen her so happy and excited. As she finished her story, he was just as caught up in it too and hoped one day the Raggedy Doctor would return so his friend could have her dreams come true.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the couple of follows everyone, it really means a lot. Still hoping for a review though so I know what people are thinking of the ****story, so if you have the time please leave one for me. Thanks!**

**This was an important chapter for me that I rewrote many times. I really wanted to push how much the crack in her wall has changed the way she looks at the world. The theme of being alone all the time is what carries the beginning of these one shots. I wanted to make it important without beating people over the head with it.**

**Also I had an issue with the more subtle line breaks so i put in the full breaks. Hopefully those work fine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Confirming Beliefs

**Chapter 3- Confirming Beliefs**

"This isn't your fault son."

Rory simply sat in his room as his Dad's words ran through his head. He had said them to make Rory feel better, but they weren't very successful. He simply had to face the truth that his parents were getting a divorce.

They had told him this morning before school, attempting to explain why this decision was the best for everyone. They spoke of how they still loved each other, but that there were things they simply couldn't work out. That was something Rory simply didn't understand. He may have only been 13, but he thought that if you truly loved someone you could work anything out. He told himself that if he ever fell in love with anyone, then he would do everything he could actually work things out.

"Rory!" he heard Amelia calling from outside breaking him away from his thoughts. His parents had let him stay home today which meant Rory did not walk to school with Amelia as he normally did. He knew she would be upset with him. She started knocking on the door calling his name again. Rory moved aside the uneaten food his parents had prepped for him and slowly walked downstairs.

"Hi Amelia, sorry about this morning," Rory said as he opened the door.

Amelia walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. She failed to notice that Rory was not in a good mood, "Rory, where were you today? I was late for school because of you. I waited like an extra 20 minutes." Rory followed Amelia into the kitchen where she was already pulling items out of the cupboard. "Plus since you weren't at school, you didn't share your lunch with me. So now I am famished."

She paused realizing that Rory had yet to say anything. When she turned to him she saw him seated in the chair at the counter with a glum look on his face.

"Rory? What's wrong?" she asked feeling bad for not realizing it earlier. She watched as Rory just sat there. It was obvious he wasn't sure what to say. Amelia became more concerned for her friend. "Are you all right? You know you can tell me anything."

Rory looked at Amelia and swallowed hard, "My parents are getting a divorce. My Mother is going to be moving to France."

"Are, you going to be going with her?" Amelia asked instantly. It was the first thought that had entered her mind.

"No, I'm staying here with my Dad," Rory answered. Amelia released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She only had two friends, Rory and Mels, and did not want to lose either of them. She especially did not want to lose Rory.

Even though she was relieved at the news, she saw that her friend was still sad. Amelia wasn't sure what to do to comfort her friend. After all, she had felt alone her whole life, so losing a single parent didn't seem that big of a deal to her. After all he at least still had his father. Without realizing it she walked up to Rory and hugged him.

Rory was a bit shocked at what Amelia was doing. They had been friends for years but had never really comforted each in this way before. He wasn't too sure what to do, so he just hugged her back. He found that it was helping him feel normal again.

As Amelia hugged Rory, she was trying to think what else she could do to help him. She knew that when her aunt left she always liked to be distracted. Hopefully the same would work for Rory. "So thanks to you Mels is in detention again," Amelia said letting go of the hug.

"What?" Rory asked not sure why she would bring that up now.

"She went off on the teacher again about the Doctor," Amelia added hoping this would work as she moved back to the food she was making.

"How is that my fault?" Rory asked a little upset at Amelia's accusation.

"You weren't there to stop her. You know you're the only one she really listens to."

"Barely. Besides you know she listens to you too. Remember when you stopped her from stealing that alcohol?" Rory asked as he reached for the sandwich that Amelia had just finished making.

"Yeah, but I always think it's kind of funny when it's about the Doctor. You're the only one that really cares about that stuff. Like you want her to go straight or something" Amelia answered biting into her own sandwich.

Rory laughed at this as he finished the only food he had managed to eat today. "Of course I do. You're my friends, I would do anything to keep you guys out of trouble. Just because you think joking about the Doctor is funny doesn't mean the teachers do."

"Well of course I think its funny," Amy said. "You know he will come back for me one day, you'll see. While I'm waiting though, do you want to play Raggedy Doctor? I brought a new shirt for you to wear," Amelia teased with a devilish grin.

Rory rolled his eyes as he usually did, "Fine, I'll get changed."

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter chapter, but still a good one I feel. I wasn't too sure what to do with Rory's mother at first, but I thought that having his parents divorce actually gave Rory a small parallel to Amelia. I liked showing how they approached similar moments from two different directions even though it isn't exactly the same. **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews everyone.**

**Ann- Hope you continue to enjoy. Amy/Rory really resonated with me so I am having a great time exploring what I think makes them tick.**

**Randomcat- Glad you are enjoying the story and thanks for the input. I'm happy my writing quirks don't get in the way of you enjoying the story. As far as the dialogue, I tend to err on making them sound older than they are. Luckily that shouldn't be too much of a problem as they age.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Summer Abroad: Part 1

**Chapter 4- Summer Abroad: Part 1**

Rory was finally on his way home after spending the summer of his 15th year in Paris with his mother. It wasn't something he was originally looking forward to, but his father had insisted. He felt they didn't spend enough time together, and this would help their relationship. Rory was sure he was going to hate it though. He didn't know anyone there and he would be away from Amy and Mels for three months. They had never been apart for so long.

Once he arrived though, he found he was actually having fun with his Mother. She had planned a series of trips so that they could just spend time together. Another worry of his was that he wouldn't get along with her new boyfriend Michael and his daughter Michelle. This again wasn't a problem as both of them were very welcoming. He found that Michelle was as easy to get along with as Amy and Mels were.

So his summer had turned out pretty well. The only part he hadn't enjoyed was the trip back. Rory had spent the entire journey home trying to figure out what he would tell Amy. Rory felt like an idiot and wished nothing had changed. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, but he didn't think that was possible now for him.

Rory stared out the bus window at the passing countryside as he thought about the events that occurred on his last day in Paris. His mother had made it a point to wait until the end of the trip to visit the Eiffel Tower. While she and Mike were still eating at Le 58 tour Eiffel, Rory and Michelle had decided to wander off for some fun.

"All right you can open your eyes now," Michelle told Rory laughing. She had demanded that he close his eyes while they were still in the elevator heading to the top floor.

"I still don't see why I need my eyes closed."

"I just want your first sight to be my favorite spot up here. All right, now just follow me," she said as she took hold of Rory's hand and slowly pulled him along.

"Can't I just stare downwards so I can at least not trip."

"No, now shut your whining. We're almost there. Excuse me sir," she said as she maneuvered around some tourists. "All right Rory, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

Rory opened his eyes and looked across the city. He had looked out over London from similar heights before, but there really was something special of this specific view. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Michelle asked also looking over the city. "I actually come here all the time when I'm bored and just stare out into the distance. Even with all the tourists, I find it so peaceful."

"It's just amazing Michelle," Rory said scanning the skyline. You could really feel the age and history of the city from this height and he was simply entranced by it. Rory had always liked heights, looking down to see how small people were from this height really made him aware of how amazing life was.

"Rory, what are you doing? The magic is out there, not straight down," Michelle said giving Rory a small push.

"You don't see it?" Rory asked continuing to watch the people below. "How all these people are so small, yet everything they do is extremely important. This view is simply breathtaking, but everything the people do down there is too."

"What are you going on about?" Michelle asked laughing at him.

"Oh you don't see it? You must just need a better view." Rory said as he picked her up off the ground.

"Rory, no! Stop it!." Michelle yelled as she started laughing. Rory ignored the looks from the other people on the platform.

"No, you just need to be a bit higher. Can you see it now?"

"Put me down Rory," she continued to order while laughing, "You're going to get us kicked out of here. They spent a few seconds fighting each other as she was trying to get him to release his grip on her. She eventually fought her way free as he dropped her next to the railing.

Rory and Michelle were just smiling and laughing at each other when Michelle leaned in and kissed him. It was Rory's first kiss. He closed his eyes, leaned into the kiss, and placed his hands on her hips not knowing what else to do with them. The kiss lasted for a little while as Rory's thoughts raced. He couldn't really process what was happening. When the kiss finally ended, Rory opened his eyes.

He suddenly was a little shocked because he realized in his mind he was kissing Amy, yet it was Michelle who was in front of him. Rory thought he was going crazy. When Michelle leaned in for another kiss, Rory averted his head and took a small step backwards.

"I'm sorry," he said. It felt like Rory had lost control of his body. He wanted to kiss her again, but couldn't. A wave of guilt had washed over him preventing Rory from doing anything else. "There's someone back home. I can't." He screamed at himself that there wasn't anyone else and that he should continue to kiss this girl in front of him.

"Oh, of course. Amy. I should have known. I'm sorry," Michelle said as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"No, you don't have to be. I'm sorry," Rory said still yelling at himself. There was no one back home.

"Well, I feel like an idiot now. Why… why don't we go back and see if our parents are done eating," Michelle said making a beeline for the elevator.

"Okay," was the only response Rory could manage. When they got into the elevator, there was a question that was nagging him in the back of his head, "Michelle, how did you know it was Amy?"

Michelle smiled a bit turning even pinker, "Just the way you talked about her at times. She's a lucky girl Rory."

"Thanks," Rory said still uncomfortable.

Rory opened his eyes as the memory ended still seeing the countryside out the window. He turned to his bag and pulled out the letters that Mels and Amy had written him over the summer. He smiled at how thick the stack was. Between the two of them they had probably written him 20 letters over the three-month span. The letters were filled with day-to-day descriptions of how dull Leadworth had been and the trouble they had gotten into without him.

Rory pulled out the last letter that Amy had sent only last week. In it she demanded that under no uncertain terms was he to extend his trip any longer. If at all possible he should come home a few days early. Rory stared at the letter just smiling. He was sure he liked Amy as more than a friend and wanted to ask her out on an actual date. He was scared though. He wasn't sure if Amy liked him in the same way. Either way the moment he asked her, everything would change.

These thoughts circled his mind as the bus pulled into its final stop. He packed away his items so that he would be ready to exit. "Finally back home," Rory said to himself as he stepped off the bus. A moment later two screaming girls greeted him.

"Welcome home Rory!" Amy and Mels yelled in unison.

"It's good to be back," he answered as Mels hugged him.

"This place just isn't the same without you mate," she said as she patted him on the back. "You're the best lookout in town. Amy is rubbish."

Amy cried out in false shock, "He's only better because he's more paranoid about getting caught."

"You two are terrible," Rory responded quickly feeling at ease. "I sometimes think I would be better off without you two. One day you will get me picked up too."

"Oh you love us, and you know it," Amy said as she hugged him. Rory returned the hug a little tighter than he had intended as he blushed a little. He pushed his thoughts aside for now so that he could just celebrate with his friends.

"Now can I bring up what everyone in the station is thinking," Mels piped in as the two friends parted. "What did you do to your hair Rory."

"I know! I was afraid to say anything," Amy said as she laughed.

"What's wrong with it?" Rory asked quickly becoming self-conscious. He thought to himself that he was definitely back home.

"It looks like you took a lawnmower to it mate," Mels said as she brushed the top of his head.

Rory knocked Mels hand aside as he tried to think of something to say, "Well, it's just the look in Paris." The girls were eyeing him suspiciously so he tried to selI it a bit more, "Especially because I was in a band back in Paris."

"Oh my god Rory, you in a band?" Amy asked incredulously as Mels simply started laughing.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Rory proclaimed defensively as Amy and Mels broke out laughing. "I played the guitar and everything," he told them. He silently told himself to shut up because he was just making things worse. If they asked for proof he was dead. He was about to add more to the story when he felt a pat on the back. He turned around to see another classmate of his.

"Hey Rory, welcome back."

"Oh, hi Jeff," Rory said surprised at the coincidence. "Where did you just get back from?" Rory asked. He and Jeff had never really been friends as Jeff was always popular. But he had always been nice to Rory over the years.

Jeff looked a bit confused, "Uh, I didn't go anywhere. Spent the summer in Leadworth. I'm here for you Rory." Jeff said as Rory became even more confused.

"See," Mels said shoving Amy, "I told you he wouldn't want him here." Amy was strangely quiet when Rory looked over to her.

"No, it's not that. Mels, shut up," Rory insisted, "I'm sorry Jeff, I just wasn't expecting you. That's all."

"No worries, it's fine mate," Jeff smiled.

"Rory," Amy finally spoke up, "I invited him." Rory thought this was odd because they had never really been friends either. Amy walked over to Jeff where he put his arm around her and then it clicked for him, Amy and Jeff were dating. That's when he really noticed Amy. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before. Amy had grown up over the summer. She was taller than him and was now wearing a miniskirt and t-shirt with a jean jacket. She had let her hair grow even longer and started to wear make-up. Rory just stared at Amy as he realized how beautiful she was.

"Oh stop being so daft Rory, you always were slow. They're dating moron," Mels said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can see that you delinquent. I am not that slow," he said shaking Mels hand off as she laughed a little. "I'm sorry Jeff. Thanks for coming." He reached out and he Jeff shook hands.

"All right, I'm bored," Mels exclaimed, "Let's head to Amy's place to celebrate our boys return with some food and vids."

Jeff helped Rory gather his bags off of the bus as they headed for the exit. Rory cursed his luck. Just as he realized that he liked Amy, she had to finally start dating. Tonight was not going to be a good night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews everyone. Glad to know people are enjoying everything. **

**There are a couple chapters like this where I felt they were simply too long so I split them into two at a natural place. This chapter was actually longer. There was more back story for Michelle actually. I found that I had accidentally made her a clone of Amy though personality wise so I cut most of it. Her whole purpose was really just to start Rory thinking of Amy in a different way. **

**Crookshanks- I am glad you noticed that. I like to drop in really subtle character moments that inform how they behave later. This one also has a moment in it for Rory that's similar.**

**Random- Thanks for another review, and funny you should mention the psychiatrists. That will be discussed next chapter. I originally had two chapters dealing with them. But I felt I was just repeating the same themes over and over so I cut them. And really the fourth one is the most important because it was the last one. Why did they stop? So I decided to only talk about that one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	5. A Night In: Part 2

**Chapter 5- A Night In: Part 2**

Three movies and four pizzas later it appeared as if Rory was the last one standing. Mels had left at a normal hour. She was trying to make her foster parents happy after a streak of troublemaking. Jeff and Amy were currently out front making out.

Rory was wondering how long they were going to be out there. He wanted to stick around so he could tell Amy how he felt about her. He was afraid of how that would change things, especially since she was dating now, but he thought that Amy deserved to know. He had known her for 8 years and had always told her everything. He decided to start cleaning up to keep his mind occupied. He was so nervous trying to figure out what he would say to her he almost dropped several plates.

Out front, Jeff and Amy finally parted. "Are you sure you won't come with me?" Jeff was asking her. "John just got a new dirt bike. I could take you for a spin."

"Tempting," Amy said giving Jeff another kiss, "but no. Rory just got back and I need to put in some quality friend time."

"You just spent like five hours together though."

"Well, I haven't seen in him almost three months."

"I guess. Look Amy, I know you've been friends forever, but sometimes…"

"I think you should leave now before you say something stupid." Amy said as she pushed Jeff away.

Jeff stood there shocked for a few seconds, "Sorry Amy, I really am. See you tomorrow?" Amy simply nodded as Jeff left. She never took too kindly to people who insulted Rory. She spent a few seconds to compose herself before heading inside to be with her friend.

Looking around she saw that Rory had started to clean up. "Rory, are you cleaning up my house?" she called out.

"Well, I figured I would help before taking off," Rory answered walking back into the front room.

"Are you leaving? It's still early," Amy asked confused.

"I just thought that you would be taking off with Jeff or something."

"Why are you always so stupid?" Amy said shaking her head and laughing, "You just got back Rory, this night isn't over until we pass out." Amy grabbed the popcorn off the table and collapsed onto the couch, "Now put on the next movie."

Rory grabbed the remote and sat next to Amy, "So, you're dating Jeff?"

"Shut up!" Amy laughed giving Rory a shove. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. I just had no idea you were interested in him let alone dating at all."

"Yeah well, he had asked me out a couple of times over the summer. I finally decided to give in. Thought it would be a lark."

"Ahh, so that's the key to your heart," Rory joked, "just need to annoy you until you give in."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill you," Amy laughed as she threw some popcorn at him. "Besides, I don't think it will last much longer. Probably going to break up with him tomorrow. It was worth it though to see the look on your face at the bus depot."

"Yeah well, I just wasn't expecting him there. All those letters, and not a single mention," Rory said. Amy's words calmed him down a bit. Since she was planning on breaking up with him, then Rory wouldn't have to feel as bad asking her out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just didn't. Get off it Rory, let's start the next movie," Amy said trying to change the subject.

"So there's nothing else you didn't tell me?" Rory asked. The moment he walked into Amy's house he knew something had happened over the summer. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing, but watching Amy's reaction to his question, he knew he was right.

"Amy, where did all of your Doctor stuff go?" Rory said pushing the point. "There has always been at least a picture of the Doctor on the wall. What happened?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding Rory's gaze, "I just took them down. I'm 15 now Rory, I was just getting too old to have them up."

"Amy, you know you can tell me anything," Rory insisted.

Amy crossed her arms and seemed to be thinking of what to do. Rory knew enough not to push her too much or she would close down. "God you are so stupid."

"Of course I am, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong Amy."

She sat there silently for about a minute. Rory was about to let her off the hook and change the subject when Amy finally spoke, "Sharon made me see another psychiatrist."

Rory figured this had been the case, "What happened?"

Amy sighed in defeat, "It was right after Mels got back from her trip. I was alone for that week and going crazy. So I talked her into grabbing some beers. Well, when Aunt Sharon got back, I was still pretty tipsy. When she started scolding me, I went off on her."

Rory saw that Amy's eyes were watering just a bit. He placed his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just lost control. Started shouting about the Doctor and how I wished he would take me away. It was bad Rory."

"I'm sorry Amy. Did you…"

"Yeah, I bit her," Amy chuckled. "And it's not your fault Rory. After the psychiatrist I had to convince Sharon I was better. I took down all of my drawings of the Doctor. I even started dating Jeff because I thought it would make her happy."

"So that's why you didn't tell me about Jeff. You were embarrassed," Rory tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"Oi, not that embarrassed. He's not that bad. Plus he's gorgeous you know."

Rory smirked at Amy's response, "Of course he is." Rory wasn't even sure what to think now. He decided to just focus on Amy right now. "It doesn't matter about the pictures. You don't need them on the wall to believe in your Raggedy Doctor."

"C'mon Rory," Amy said sitting up. "You have put up with my delusion for almost 10 years now. Tell me the truth. Do you really believe that the Doctor is real?"

For years Rory had played Doctor with her, having adventures in his blue police box. He never put too much thought into it the way everyone else did. Amy believed it, and that was always enough for him. He decided to tell her just that, "I don't think what I believe matters Amy. If you believe in him, that's good enough for me."

Amy let out a little laugh as her friends answer was not what she was expecting, "You're as mad as I am."

"Might just be. Why didn't you tell me in your letters about all this. You know I would have come back if you needed help."

"I know, it's just that I should be old enough to let this get to me anymore. I wanted to prove that it didn't bother me anymore. When it did, I just didn't want you to see how bad I freaked out. I wasn't sure what you would do. Finally had enough of that crazy girl. I wouldn't know what I would do if we weren't friends Rory."

"Amy, no matter what, I will always be your friend. Rory told her. He decided to change the subject and cheer her up, "So, how about that movie!"

"Good idea, enough of this rubbish talking," Amy said laughing. "Lets see some action. Maybe later you can play some guitar for me."

As the movie started Rory sat there thinking about Amy. Her friendship was just as important to him as it was to her. If he had ever lost her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Rory decided that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Amy. So he wouldn't ask her out on a date tonight. Being her friend was enough for him. The fact that she needed him as a friend was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thank you so much for the reviews. It looks like the story is starting to gain some speed. **

**Rory's choice not to ask Amy out was really important to me. Most stories just have him pine for her, which can be fun. I wanted to show how strongly he believed in their friendship. The psychiatrist was another big aspect. This is the starting point for her trying to live a normal life and expand past her two friends. **

**Crookshanks- Sorry about not exploring the Jeff/Amy relationship. There is a reason for that which will be discussed in the next chapter.**

**Finite- Yeah, two more chapters before we're at the _Let's Kill Hitler _scene. I put a nice little twist on it though. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	6. What The Future Holds

**Chapter 6- What the Future Holds**

"Well, it looks like with your results Rory, you could pursue a job in the medical field."

"What do you mean, like a doctor?" Rory asked Mr. Nichols.

"That is correct, have you ever thought of doing anything like that?" Mr. Nichols asked.

Truth was that Rory never really put a lot of thought into his future. He never really thought he was that good at anything, so he was curious what the employment placement would tell him. He definitely was not expecting this. Rory thought it was a bit too on the nose after all of those years pretending to be the Doctor with Amy.

"I had never really thought of it." Rory told the Mr. Nichols. "What would I have to do?"

"Well, you would definitely need to keep your grades up," Mr. Nichols said flipping through the paperwork. "I will prep a packet for you. I should have it ready for you later this week. Good to see you reaching for the stars Rory."

"Thank you sir," Rory said as he stood up. He shook Mr. Nichols' hand and headed out of the classroom. He felt conflicted. Becoming a doctor might be something he was interested in, but he had also spent years dressing up as the Doctor for Amy. Is that the only reason it sounded interesting to him? While he was contemplating this, another student came up to him.

"Hey Rory, wait up."

Oh, hey…Travis," Rory said puzzled. He and Travis never spoke, in fact Rory made it a point to avoid all contact with him. Rory was not a fan of the way he treated people. He seemed like Mr. Popular in the hallways, but Rory heard how he spoke of women in the locker room.

"I need to ask you something."

"About what?" Rory was hoping that it was something simple. He wanted to get out of his presence.

"Amy just agreed to go out with me and I need some advice since you know her best."

Rory paused when he heard the news. He was in a bit of shock that Amy had actually agreed. Ever since she started dating, Amy had interacted with the popular crowd more and more often. This led to plenty of boyfriends, though she rarely dated them longer than a week. Luckily though, Amy hadn't seemed to change much. Agreeing to date Travis was making him question that, and that upset Rory.

"What do you want to know?" Rory asked not caring if he sounded upset.

"Well, I know she only has a habit of dating guys for a week or so, which actually works for me. It means I don't have much time though."

"Time for what?" Rory asked as he became more upset with every word Travis was saying. He had a feeling he knew what Jeff was about to bring up.

"Well you know Rory, I have a reputation to keep so that means I probably only have a week to work my magic and get her into bed."

Rory turned to Travis visibly upset, "Look Travis, she isn't like that. If that's all your after you should go looking elsewhere." Rory was trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want the rest of the school to hear their conversation.

Travis started in on Rory, "Look mate, just because you have been sniffing around," That's when Rory's fist interrupted what he was saying. He couldn't control himself anymore as he punched Travis in the jaw. He had never punched anyone before, but it had felt good. His hand was hurting, but it still felt good. Rory was feeling pretty great about himself until Travis punched Rory right back, dropping him to the ground.

"Rory!" he heard Amy scream. He lifted his head seeing Mels jump on Travis' back and drag him to the ground. Just as quickly a crowd of students had gathered around them cheering on the fight. Amy knelt down to Rory helping him sit up.

"Oh Rory, what the hell happened? Why'd you punch him?" Amy said checking Rory's eye.

"Well you know, he didn't like my shirt," Rory tried to joke. He saw Amy's stern look and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't a fan what he was saying." The fight was pretty much over as Amy helped Rory up to his feet. Mels was the victor and had Travis pinned to the ground, laughing at him.

"Now pretty boy, say your sorry before I mess up your face some more." Mels demanded as she threatened to punch him.

"Oh come on, he punched me first."

"Do you think I care? Apologize, now."

"Fine, I'm sorry Rory."

"All right, what's going on here?" Mr. Nichols interrupted. The teacher forced his way through the crowd as everyone went silent at his presence. Mels quickly jumped up off of Travis knowing that the scene didn't look good.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nichols. Travis tried to make a move on me in the middle of the hallway and I reacted… badly," Mels said lying. She saw Amy and Rory's looks and tried to shake them off. Rory was always bailing her out of trouble, so she thought it was time she did the same for him. After all Rory meant more to her than he could ever know

"That's not true at all," Travis tried to explain. "Rory sucker punched me, and then Mels jumped me from behind."

"He just doesn't want to admit he was beat by a girl," Mels countered.

Mr. Nichols looked at both Mels and Travis and then over at Rory. "Is this true?" he asked. Rory avoided eye contact knowing he wasn't that good of a liar, and the black eye he had wouldn't help his case. Mr. Nichols looked around at the rest of the students who didn't offer any help either, "All right then. Travis and Mels, with me, you're headed to the Head Teachers office. As for the rest of you, get back to your classes."

As everyone began to part, Amy turned to Travis, "you know that party we were going to go to this weekend, never mind." Travis walked off after Mr. Nichols angrily while Mels hung back an extra second.

"Way to go, Rory," Mels said patting Rory on the arm, "About time someone stuck it that jerk."

"Yeah well, you did all the sticking. You didn't have to take the rap for Mels."

"Yeah I know, let's just say you owe for me that. Friday night I'll plan something." Mels said smiling as she hurried after Mr. Nichols before he noticed she wasn't behind him.

"Well now, we need to get you fixed up," Amy said to Rory as she took him to the nurses office.

"Amy, I'll be fine."

"Rory, if you don't let me get some ice on that eye now, I will make sure both eyes are swollen shut by tomorrow."

"God you are so Scottish."

"Oh you love it," Amy said as Rory sat down on the bed in the Nurse's office. "Now, where is Ms. Tinsley?"

"She probably got called to the principles office to check out Mels and Travis," Rory said.

"Well, that works out then. Don't have to worry about explaining ourselves," Amy said as she grabbed an ice pack and handed it to Rory, "I'm going to need another. One thing they don't tell you about punching someone is that it hurts," Rory smirked.

Amy pulled out another ice pack and tossed it to Rory, "Here you go you idiot." She sat next to Rory giving him a small shove.

"So you were going to go on a date with Travis?" Rory asked as Amy placed the icepack on his eye. Rory held the other on his hand and grimaced a little at the pain.

"Is that why you punched him?"

"No…well, yes, sort of," Rory answered, "I mean, what were you thinking with that guy. You know his reputation. I know you like being popular but really?"

"So you were defending my honor? I don't need protecting Rory," Amy said a little upset.

"You think I don't know that. You're my best friend though Amy, and he said some things he shouldn't have. So I'm not sorry I did it," Rory shot back.

"Well, thanks," Amy said punching Rory's shoulder lightly. They sat there as Amy kept the ice pack on Rory's eye.

"About Travis," she started, "I wasn't interested in him at all. I just thought… Sharon had just called saying she was going to be gone all month. I was upset, he asked, I said yes. It was as simple as that. I regretted it the moment I did it, okay. Are you happy now?"

Rory reached up and took ahold of Amy's hand. He pulled it away so he could look at her. "I'm sorry Amy," was all Rory could say. After all these years he had hoped that Amy had realized she would never be alone as long he was there. Apparently he wasn't enough.

The way Rory was looking at her was starting to make Amy uncomfortable. She simply smiled as she placed the ice pack back on Rory's eye shaking the look off. "It's not your fault, I just do stupid things when I'm scared."

"And you call me stupid." Rory laughed a little. Even if he weren't enough, he would do everything he could to help make it better.

"Shut up or you can do this yourself," Amy said nodding towards the ice pack.

"Fine, fine, you're the smartest person ever."

"Got that right," Amy said smirking. They sat there in silence for about a minute. The look that Rory had on him a bit ago had scared Amy, and she didn't know why. She wanted to know what it meant, but was too afraid to ask. She decided to simply change the subject, "You just came from your session right? What did your employment tests say about you? You'll be pulling the tickets at the theatre isn't it."

"Actually, it said I should be a Doctor," Rory said.

"Oh my god, you're like obsessed with me aren't you," Amy joked. "We'll have to start playing Raggedy Doctor again."

"I'm serious Amy, Mr. Nichols is prepping the information for me."

"Fine, fine, if you say so. Is it something you're actually interested in?"

"I guess, I haven't given it much thought really. I enjoyed my anatomy and physiology class, so I guess it isn't too much of a stretch. I'm at least interested. Like you said though, isn't it strange that Amelia Pond's best friend is going to become a doctor?"

"Oh who cares Rory? One doesn't have anything to do with the other. All that matters is if you want to do it or not," Amy encouraged. If this was something that would make Rory happy, she wanted it for him. He was always busy trying to cheer her up so she thought that he deserved this.

"Well, we'll see. Like I said, I hadn't really given it much thought before."

The two smiled at each other as the bell rang, "So how are we doing here?" Amy smiled as she removed the ice pack from Rory's eye. "Doesn't look too bad. Blink."

Rory opened and closed his left eye a couple of times, "I think I'm going to be fine. Wonder if it's going to bruise?"

"Yeah well, I would worry more about what Mels is going to have you do."

"Oh I forgot," Rory said bemoaning his fate. "Hopefully its just a beer run or something."

"I wouldn't count on it slugger."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows everyone. It really means a lot to me.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. The Secret's Out

**Chapter 7- The Secrets Out**

Rory was having fun lecturing Mels as usual, but he had to leave. He had a job to start tomorrow. Rory was feeling quite proud of himself and his newfound confidence. Rory had secured a job at the Royal Leadworth Hospital. Granted it was in the records room and mainly dealt with filing, but it felt like he was choosing a direction for his future. It was all thanks to punching Travis too. He had been walking with an extra spring in his step knowing he wasn't always the meek jokester that people credited him with. "I'd better go, I'm on earlies tomorrow," Rory said as here put his notebook away. Amy nodded to Rory turning back to Mels.

"It's all right for you," Mels said to Amy as Rory was getting up to leave, "you've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right." Mels was trying to deflect attention away from her. She was tired of her friends judging her for stealing the bus.

"He's not even real, it's just a stupid dream from when I was a kid," Amy said tossing her wooden police box back to Mels. Saying it hurt even though she believed what she said. Even though it was just a dream, a part of her was still waiting. Little Amelia was still waiting for him to take her away and show her that adventure he had promised.

"No, I wasn't talking about him," Mels said glancing at Rory. Amy became suddenly confused.

"What, Rory?" Amy asked looking over to her friend as he was leaving. "How have I got Rory?"

Rory froze in the door frame as his eyes widened. What was Mels doing? He had fallen in love with Amy when they were 15, but gave up on that dream a long time ago. Keeping her as a friend was more important to him. He had no idea how Mels had figured out how he felt. He turned around to deny the accusation, "Yeah how… how has she got me?"

"He's not mine."

"No, no. I'm not hers," Rory said hoping he sounded convincing, his so-called confidence suddenly leaving him.

"Oh come on," Mels said exasperated with her two best friends. "Seriously, it's got to be you two." She said it as much for them as she did for herself. She was originally trying to simply deflect attention, but now she saw an opportunity.

Amy and Rory both gave her incredulous looks. Rory was doing his best to look confused while Amy was truly shocked at what Mels was saying. Rory was her best friend. She had never thought of him as anything other than that, she couldn't allow herself to think otherwise.

"Oh cut to the song, it's getting boring," Mels said cutting through the awkward silence that had arisen between the two. When she had finally found her mother, she thought it would be fun to see her parents get together. They had been together for 10 years though and didn't realize it, so she was happy to finally give them a push.

"Nice thought, okay, "Amy said, "but completely impossible."

Rory knew that Amy only saw him as a friend, but it still hurt hearing her say they couldn't be anything more. "Yeah, impossible," he managed to say. He was desperate to leave this situation before it got any worse for him. He didn't need to hear Amy's list of why he would only ever be a friend.

"I'd love to, he's gorgeous," Amy walked over to Rory putting her arm around him. "He's my favorite guy. But he's you know… gay"

"A friend," Rory said at the same time. He quickly turned to Amy, "I'm not gay."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no I'm not," Rory said not believing what he had heard.

"Of course you are, don't be stupid," Amy insisted. She wasn't sure why Rory was trying to hide this from her. "In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl?"

"Penny in the air," Mels whispered to herself. She was enjoying watching the dominoes fall. If she knew it was going to be this easy, she should have done it years ago.

"I mean, I've known you for what, 10 years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you paid the slightest bit of attention to," Amy finished and simply waited for him to answer.

Rory was panicking. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he did the only logical thing he could come up with. He turned around and ran.

Amy watched Rory run out of the room still not understanding what had just happened. She had asked a simple question. There was only one girl Rory had ever really paid attention to. He always had a joke for her when she was upset. He would always come over when she was feeling lonely. Just the other day he had even punched someone because of her. All the signs had been there. The one girl he had ever paid attention to was herself. "Oh my god! Rory!" she exclaimed as she chased after him.

"Rory, come back!" Amy yelled as she ran down the steps. "You stop running this instant," she managed to say right before slamming into him. He had been simply standing right in front of her front door as she sent them crashing to the ground. Both of them simply laid on the ground for a second unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Sorry," Rory said sitting up first. "I figured there was no point in running. You know where I live. Unless I ran to my Uncles in London," he joked. "I think I could have managed that."

Amy started to sit up also, unsure of what to say, "Rory?"

"It's all right Amy, it is. It's why I never said anything," Rory smiled weakly as he moved to her front step. "I was going to tell you at one point, but I knew you thought of me as only a friend, and our friendship is so important to me, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it." Rory had been staring at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at Amy. He was afraid of what he might say. "Granted if I knew you thought I was gay, I would have probably done something about that."

Amy was still seated on the ground facing Rory, "I'm sorry Rory."

"It's really is all right Amy. I made the choice to just be your friend a long time ago, and I have never regretted it," Rory told her truthfully. Not knowing where else to look he simply looked up to the stars.

This was killing Amy, and not just because he wouldn't look at her. "Rory," she said getting up and sitting next to him, "do you know why I only date guys like a week or so."

Rory was taken by surprise. He and Amy rarely talked about her relationships. It had become an unspoken agreement between them. Something that seemed silly now. "No, I do not," Rory said smiling a little and looking over to her.

Amy smiled back as he finally looked at her. She now realized why she was so scared. She had to tell him. "I only date them a week," Amy began, "because I don't want to start caring for them. You know I started dating just to make Aunt Sharon happy."

"Of course, I do."

"Well, I liked it. Being a part of the popular crowd was nice. I didn't feel as alone and I didn't really need to care about any of them," Amy admitted. She had never voiced this to anyone before. She thought it would be hard to tell Rory, but it wasn't difficult at all. "I break up with guys before anything can happen, that way I don't get hurt. I leave them, before they leave me."

"I get that Amy. You don't have to be ashamed or anything," Rory told his friend.

"No you don't get it. I know why I thought you were gay," Amy said with a small smile.

"Do I really want to know?" Rory joked.

Amy's smile widened as things were becoming less awkward between them. "I look into your eyes Rory, and I can see your feelings for me," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "It would be so easy for me to feel the same for you. And what then? It would fall apart and you could leave like everyone else. We work as friends Rory. I don't want to do anything to risk that friendship." Amy removed her hand from his cheek, "So I told myself that you were gay so I wouldn't have to worry about thinking anything else."

Rory smiled to himself. That was pretty much the exact thought process he had gone through. It was harder for Rory to believe though now that he knew Amy felt the same way about him. He slid a bit closer to Amy and put his arm around her, "Just so you know, I have kissed a girl before." Amy laughed at Rory's comment, lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah well, she better have been good enough for you," Amy said as she knocked Rory with her shoulder. "So where does that leave us?" Amy asked a bit afraid of how things might change now that they knew they liked each other as more than friends.

"I think that leaves us right where we started. Best friends."

"Are you sure Rory?"

"I told you once that I would always be your friend. I meant it. I'll be fine Amelia Pond."

"Oh god, my full name. I guess that means you're serious," Amy said thankful that Rory understood. "So, I know you're not Mr. Party or anything, but we don't we pop on over to Jeff's party tomorrow night. It will be good to go as friends."

"Sounds like fun," Rory answered laughing. "I think after punching Travis, I am ready to try all sorts of new things."

"You know Mels is going to be very upset with us," Amy said, "She was totally trying to hook us up."

"Yeah well, she's just lucky we bailed her out tonight."

"I had it covered you know," Mels said walking out and sitting next to her friends. It had been obvious she was eavesdropping and had come out at the mention of her name. "They didn't catch Sam afar all. He was on his way too."

"You are just terrible,: Rory said turning to Mels.

"What can I say, I enjoy the thrill."

Amy was shaking her head, "So I am assuming you heard."

"Yes, and might I say that you two are bloody impossible."

"Well, we aim to please," Rory said.

Mels was a bit upset that her push didn't work. As she looked over at the two though, she started to think it actually did. Rory had his arm around Amy as he had done many times before. But something seemed different now. Mels thought to herself that it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews. Please keep it up as I love to know what people are thinking of how things are developing between Rory and Amy.**

**I am actually really happy with this chapter because of how it defies people's expectations. That's why I used so much of the scene, it's one of the few times I do that. No worries though, you won't have to wait too long for them to actually get together. This is still the moment where it began though so it doesn't change the importance of the scene. I just decided to tie it into something else for bigger impact.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Call It What It Really Is: Part 1

**Chapter 8- Let's Just Call It What It Really Is: Part 1**

Rory was simply standing there confused as Mels searched through his closet. When he and Amy told her that they decided to just be friends, she didn't seem like she was upset. Even so her behavior at the moment seemed very strange. As Rory was about to leave for the party she had shown she had just shown up at Rory's unannounced to pick out an outfit for him. He tried to protest but she wasn't even listening to him.

"Mels why are you doing this?" Rory asked confused.

"Well Rory, I need to make sure you look good for your date tonight."

Rory froze for a second, "What are you talking about?"

"Your date with Amy tonight. Aren't you two going to Jeff's party together?"

"We are technically going together, but only because you have seen how Amy drives. It's not a date. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say mate," Mels said to Rory with a devilish grin. "Either way you don't want to disappoint."

"We're just friends, Mels," Rory insisted.

"Whatever you say Rory," Mels sad smiling, "either way there will be other women there so try not to make May too jealous."

"Whatever," Rory gave in as Mels was laying out an outfit for him. "But trust me, it's not a date."

"I heard you the first time, you don't have to keep going on about it." Mels said as she finished, "There you go, perfect. Now I will be on my way. Before I go though, some advice on the hair. Comb it to the side, not straight down. And you wonder why she thought you were gay."

"That's it," Rory said as he pushed her out of his room.

"You two are so high maintenance. Have fun!" Mels yelled as Rory could hear her leave the house.

"Finally," Rory said to himself as he got ready for the party. As he finished getting dressed, he had to admit that Mels had done a good job. He certainly appeared more stylish than usual.

"Goodbye Dad, I will be out late tonight," Rory called on his way out.

"Enjoy your date with Amy, Rory," his Dad said from the other room.

"It's not a date!" Rory yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

When he arrived at Amy's house he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. That was when he realized how nervous he really was. He and Amy had been friends so long he couldn't remember the last time he had rung her doorbell. "Damn it Mels. It's not a date. We agreed to just be friends," he whispered to himself. Rory closed his eyes attempting to compose himself as he heard Amy come to answer the door.

"Rory, did you ring the doorbell?" Amy asked as she opened the door. Rory opened his eyes and simply stared. She was beautiful. Amy had cut her hair so that it was just past her shoulders. She was wearing a low-cut top with a brown jacket and the most amazing mini skirt he had ever seen. Rory shook the thought out of his head returning to reality.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he managed to say. "Figured I would just see if it still worked," he tried to joke. "You look fantastic, by the way."

"Thanks," Amy smiled back at Rory. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yeah, well I wish I could take the credit," Rory said as they walked to his car. "Mels came over and helped. Or rather she insisted that I should wear this."

"Well, she was right. You should listen to her more often," Amy laughed as she got into the car. Rory laughed nervously before getting in himself. He had to take a breath before driving away.

Amy had noticed that Rory had been acting a bit strange but didn't want to bring it up. She thought if she did, he would notice her acting strangely also. The truth was that Amy had been nervous the entire day. She and Rory had decided to just be friends, but she was still anxious about spending time with him tonight. She had tried to convince herself that it was simply the awkwardness of hanging out now that they knew they liked each other. It was not working now though.

She kept darting back and forth between looking over at Rory and on to the road ahead. Amy kept admiring how handsome he actually was. She wasn't lying when she told Mels he was gorgeous the other day. She cursed her friend silently. Amy was sure the shirt he was currently wearing was new and Amy had no doubt that Mels had picked it up for him. She then smiled because she doubted Rory had even noticed. It was just something else that made Rory special to her.

She faced forward again determined to stop staring at her friend. Amy was suddenly feeling self-conscious though. She realized that she had gotten her hair cut and purchased new clothes simply because they were going to be together tonight. At the time she was convinced it was just because she needed a change, but it was for Rory. What was worse was that she was really happy he noticed.

Amy shook off her daze hoping Rory hadn't noticed her staring. She thought of saying something a few times but decided against it. She was too afraid that if they spoke it would reveal why things were so awkward between them. So the car ride to Jeff's was spent in complete uncomfortable silence.

Several minutes later they had arrived at Jeff's place and saw that the party was already in full swing. Rory and Amy both took a breath as they got out of the car. Rory was sure he had seen Amy staring at him for a part of the drive, but decided it would be better not to bring it up. He was afraid she had noticed how nervous he had been, which had made him even stiffer.

They paused as they reached the front door and Amy decided to fight the nervousness she was feeling. "All right Rory, now I'm going to warn you. In here there will be girls. Girls that may even find you attractive."

Rory rolled his eyes at Amy's sarcasm, "Thanks for that."

"Now, it may be difficult considering your lack of experience. But with the right push, I think you could have some fun at this party."

"It's all right Amy," Rory laughed. "You don't have to set me up or anything. I'm fine just hanging out. Some good music and drinks are enough."

"Rory, as your friend it is my duty to make sure you have the best time possible."

Rory smiled at this. He rarely came to these parties, as he never truly fit in. He wasn't sure how this one would be any different, but he was determined to have a good time. It was important to Amy, so it was important to him. Besides, if anyone else had thought he was gay it would be good to get rid of that rumor as soon as possible.

"All right then, I am at your mercy. Lead the way Pond," Rory said gesturing towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting and the cliffhanger. This chapter was really a monster for me. In fact it was such a monster I decided to split it into two. I will try to get the other half up by tomorrow as an apology. Obviously this chapter is practically a sequel to the last two. They are all connected because I felt that it would take a series of pretty large events to get Amy and Rory together. Hopefully you enjoy how I accomplish it in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews. I am glad people seem to be enjoying the story. I was very tentative on how many chapters I should write before getting them on the TARDIS so I am glad people are sticking with it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	9. The Moment Arrives: Part 2

**Chapter 9- The Moment Arrives: Part 2**

Rory and Amy entered the party as he was still trying to prepare himself for what to expect. As they did they were greeted with a lot of hoots and hollers. They were both a bit confused at the crowd's reaction.

"What's going on?" Rory asked her.

"I have no idea. I am not in my pants, am I?" Amy asked joking, trying to guess the reason for the commotion. As they stood there, they saw Jeff walking up to them.

"So glad you could make it Rory!" he said as he put his arm around him. Rory became even more confused. He and Jeff had always been friendly over the years, but nothing that would call for this kind of greeting.

Jeff suddenly whistled loudly getting everyone's attention. "Oi! Everyone pipe down. I want to welcome our special guest to the party tonight. The man who single-handedly took down Travis. I give you the man of the hour, Rory 'Killer' Williams!" The entire party cheered as Jeff finished.

"What was that?" Rory asked Jeff as Amy looked just as confused.

"You're the talk of the school mate. The way you laid out Travis like that. Nobody likes that tosser."

"Yeah, but Mels is the one who actually…"

"Doesn't matter," Jeff interrupted, "You started the fight. It helped too that you've never punched anyone before. You took a stand against him. Now it's time to bask in the glory. Enjoy, my friend." Jeff finished, patted Rory on the back and headed back into the party.

"I didn't imagine that did I?" Rory asked.

"Unless we both imagined it, then you did not," Amy answered sounding in as much shock as he was. "Well, I guess that is going to make my job a bit easier then."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Rory, so much to teach you. First lesson is to just go with it," Amy smiled at her friend as they walked into the surrounding party crowd.

"What are you talking…" Rory tried to say as she shoved him away from her. "about?" Rory finished as he turned back to Amy. Instead, he saw a girl from school walking straight towards him.

"Hi Rory, so glad you could make it tonight," Bridgett said as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh yeah, well you know me. I hate to miss a party," Rory joked. He had in fact been to very few of the school parties as they usually made him uncomfortable.

"I see you don't have a drink yet. Why don't we remedy that?" Bridgett asked.

"Umm, sure," Rory answered not sure what to say. He had never been approached in this manner before and he was already overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry Amy, do you mind if I borrow him for a while?" she asked.

Amy who had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation looked over to Bridgett. "No problem, he's all yours."

"Thanks. Now let's go see about that drink, shall we?" she said as Rory looked over to Amy.

"Sure, let's go," he answered. He had never been too interested in Bridgett before, but he decided to listen to Amy and just go with it.

Amy was smiling as Bridgett dragged Rory off to the drink table feeling good that she had done her friendly duties for the evening. The smile slowly faded though as she watched him go. She turned back to the group she had joined trying to get her mind off of Rory.

As the party continued Amy quickly realized that she wasn't having any fun. She hadn't even finished her first drink. As she mingled with the rest of the crowd, she realized that she was avoiding Rory and Bridgett. If they entered a room, she would quickly make an exit because every time Amy saw them together, she felt a bit queasy. It didn't helot that Bridgett was flirting with Rory like crazy. She didn't see her let go of Rory's arm all night. She did manage to take a little comfort in the fact that Rory appeared to be very uncomfortable with any contact by her.

Amy started to get upset at herself for paying so much attention to them. Tonight was supposed to prove how she and Rory could just be friends, but he was all Amy could think of. She collapsed on to one of the couches exhausted at how much her mind had been working tonight. Taking a deep breath Amy closed her eyes trying to expel all thoughts of Rory from her mind.

Rory was not having a good time at the party either. He had spent the evening being dragged from room to room. He had felt as if Bridgett had been parading him around the party. He kept hoping that she would see how uncomfortable he was and stop. Unfortunately this was not the case. He was trying to figure out how long he was just going to 'go with it' before he stopped her advances. He really had no experience in this area and had no idea how to end it.

Amy opened her eyes having relaxed a bit, but quickly tensed right back up. The first thing she saw was Bridgett and Rory on the other side of the room. She thought about moving again, but found herself just staring at them. Amy watched the scene unfold as she heard a voice speaking to her, "Hi Amy, glad you could make it to the party. You look particularly great tonight."

"Yeah, thanks Kurt, you too," Amy responded without really thinking. She couldn't take her eyes off Rory and Bridgett. She could tell that Bridgett was finally going to make her move on Rory. She watched as the blonde gave her a hair a flip revealing her bare shoulder.

Amy's hand tightened around the solo cup she was holding, slightly crushing it. "Do you need another drink or something? I can get it for you," Kurt said not realizing how distracted Amy was.

"No I'm fine. Not really drinking tonight Kurt," Amy said as she watched Bridgett place her hand on Rory's thigh. Amy's neck stiffened in response. She was trying everything she could to keep herself from interfering. She kept repeating in her head that they had agreed to just be friends and that this was good for Rory.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Kurt asked as a last ditch effort to get her attention.

Amy watched as Bridgett pretended to lose her balance and fall into Rory. "Yeah, Kurt, that's a great idea," she said as she stood up. She couldn't take it anymore as she found the ability to move again. She got up and walked straight over to Rory, "Excuse me Bridgett, but it has been a while, and I'm going to need Rory back." Amy told her. She grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him away as Bridgett stood there in shock.

"Sorry," Rory managed to say as he was dragged away. "Thank you so much Amy," Rory said turning back to his friend, "I kept trying to get her to notice I wasn't interested, but she just wouldn't stop."

"Rory, dance with me," Amy demanded.

"What?" Rory asked unsure of what was happening.

When they reached the dance floor, she turned to Rory a bit calmer, "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

Rory stood there staring at Amy for a few seconds. "Sure," was all he could say.

They both smiled at each other a bit embarrassed as they realized a slow song was playing. Neither was really sure what was happening as Rory moved in to hold Amy and she put her arms around him. They then started to slowly turn around the floor. It was obvious that Rory hadn't done much dancing so Amy ended up having to do most of the leading to make sure he wasn't stepping on her feet. They slowly reached a nice rhythm and Amy leaned into Rory and rested her head on his shoulder. All the anger that she had built up disappeared.

The song slowly faded away being replaced by something a bit faster paced. As they continued dancing, Amy could tell that Rory was uncomfortable dancing in front of everyone.

"Are you okay," Amy asked.

"Yeah, just you know, trying not to embarrass myself too much," Rory joked. He felt extremely awkward but didn't want to stop dancing with Amy.

"Why don't you take a quick break killer, before you hurt yourself," Amy said. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

Amy had a crazy idea in her head as she went to request a song with the DJ. Rory stood there glancing around and saw a couple of the guys nodding their heads to him as if to say good job. He acknowledged each one with a wave trying to be cool.

"Oi, Neal. I have a request," Amy shouted to the DJ trying to be heard over the din.

"What is it luv."

"Can you play the Macarena?" Amy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not playing that here. That's strictly kids parties."

"Everyone is already drunk Neal, it'll be a lark. Plus I can talk to Mels for you. I know you're interested."

Neal looked up at Amy, "You could get me a date?"

"Well, I am her best friend," Amy responded trying to make it sound like she could convince Mels of the deal.

He thought about it for a second before answering, "Fine, but if anyone complains, I am blaming you."

"Thanks Neal, you're the best," Amy said as she made her way back to Rory. She saw him still slowly swaying awkwardly to the music trying to look like he belonged.

"You look to be doing okay without me then," Amy said laughing.

Rory straightened up at the sound of her voice, "Welcome back. Where did you go?"

As if on cue, the Macarena started playing in the room. Everyone paused for a second unsure of why such a song would be playing here. Slowly a few people started joking around dancing and just having fun on the dance floor. Rory simply looked at Amy as she flashed her smile at him.

"Why?" was all that Rory could manage to ask.

"Well, I figured if you want to dance with the big boys you need to start with what you are comfortable with," Amy answered.

Rory felt a bit ridiculous but with the coaxing of Amy he started dancing again. As she joined Rory, Amy began to remember all those days of them playing this song on repeat when they were younger. They would spend hours performing the same moves over and over. On several occasions it even helped save the world when only dancing could help the Raggedy Doctor defeat the aliens.

As they danced, Rory filled Amy's thoughts. He was always so strange and awkward, but never had a problem dealing with whatever her drama was that week. They had always been there for each other, asshe always hated seeing him sad. They had shared so many big moments together that it was difficult sharing anything with anyone else.

As they finished one of the sets of moves and jumped facing each other, Amy stopped dancing. She stepped into Rory's outstretched hands and placed her arms around him. Amy leaned in and started to kiss him. The kiss began a little awkward as she had caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered as Rory brought his arms in to hold her. They both leaned deeper into the kiss as all of their feelings seemed to be unleashed. As Rory's brought his hand up to touch the side of Amy's face, they parted for a second, their foreheads still touching. Amy let out a small joyous laugh.

That was when they heard the crowd cheering. It was obvious that they had all seen what had just occurred. Rory and Amy quickly parted, embarrassed at what everyone had been witness to

Jeff came up behind Rory yelling, "Well it's official everyone! Not only did he beat up Travis, but he got the girl too!" The crowd responded with an even louder cheer.

"Congrats you two, knew it would happen eventually," Jeff told Amy and Rory. "All I want is credit at the wedding. I did throw the party where you two hooked up after all." He walked away laughing.

"Wedding?" Rory said a bit stunned by everyone's reaction. He was bright pink and unable to make another sound.

Amy was just as embarrassed but was able to keep her wits about her. She took hold of Rory's hand and took a little bow trying to get Rory to do the same. "Thank you," she called out, "Show's over. Nothing left to see." She shook Rory's hand snapping him out of his shock. He performed a little curtsey as people started to laugh and go back dancing. As people returned their attention to the party, Amy slowly backed out of the room dragging Rory with her.

As they made it outside Rory had regained his senses. "So, not just friends anymore," he said not sure what else to say. He turned to lean on the front porch railing.

"No, I guess not," Amy answered smiling. "What does it make us though?" Kissing Rory had felt so right to her. Now with the possibilities ahead of her though, she became afraid of what might happen again.

"Well, definitely not gay," Rory joked.

Amy laughed leaning on the railing next to him. "Most definitely not. Not with a kiss like that," Amy said as she gave him a small shove with her shoulder. Rory always had the ability to make her laugh or smile, even when she was afraid.

"Good to know it was enjoyed," Rory said as he looked over to Amy. He could tell she was afraid. The kiss didn't change anything that was said the other night. As he looked at Amy's smile, he knew he had to risk it. "Amy, no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you. You never have to worry about being alone."

"I know Rory," Amy said as she lifted her hand to hold Rory's face. Her instincts kept telling her to bail as soon as possible, but she could never bring herself to just run away from Rory.

"Then let's make it official," Rory said standing up straight. Amy stood up also, smiling back at him. "Amy Pond, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Amy wrapped her arms around Rory and kissed him. The future scared her but she knew Rory was telling the truth when he said she would never be alone. Feeling Rory hold her and his lips against hers gave her all the reassurance she needed. "I most definitely will," she said when the kiss ended.

Rory and Amy simply stood on the porch holding each other, a little afraid to let go. Rory began to chuckle a bit, "You know what this means though? Mels was right. We're never going to live this down."

"Yeah, well so what," Amy countered. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite this happy before. "I am personally going to thank her tomorrow. In fact I might even send Jeff a fruit basket. Oh, I can't forget Bridgett either, "Amy teased, "she deserves some sort of consolation prize."

"Shut it you," Rory said as he and Amy began kissing again.

* * *

**A/N: And here is part 2. I'm getting a lot of visitors so thank you everyone! Hope some of you can take the time to follow and leave a review. **

**I really enjoy this chapter for obvious reasons. Of course Amy and Rory get together, but also because it is also their famous Macarena first kiss. I enjoyed making their first kiss that much more important, especially since it was what broke their agreement to stay friends.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Bad Timing

**Chapter 10- Bad Timing**

Amy's timing was terrible. Today was her and Rory's one year anniversary and he had gone all out; a show in London, dinner at a fancy restaurant, and a room at a nice hotel. He had everything planned out to try to make the night perfect for them. She should have been happy, but she wasn't.

As they sat in the theater, all she could think about was the news she had for Rory. After months of searching, Amy had finally found a job that worked for her. Normally this would have been good news, except for the fact that it was as a kissogram. While she knew Rory would have been happy with any job, she thought this might be an exception. Amy couldn't pay attention to the show because that was all she could think of. She knew Rory wouldn't be happy with the news and was trying to figure out how to tell him.

Amy hadn't looked for a job that would upset him, it kind of just happened. A few months after graduation, Rory was brought on by the local hospital as a nurse. He had been so driven since he realized this was what he wanted to do. She was so proud of him because he had a career and was going to University. Amy was a bit jealous though because her life was a mess. She had no idea what she wanted to do and was just drifting from job to job. While being a kissogram wasn't her first choice, she found that the money would allow her to be more independent. That was something she was certainly looking forward to as she was still living at home.

She was worried how Rory would take it though. He could be so insecure and stupid sometimes, and Amy didn't want this to hurt him. She had almost not taken the job, but the opportunities it afforded her were too important. She would have to find a way to make him understand. Before they started dating she couldn't imagine being with anyone for any long period of time. When she was with Rory though, everything felt right.

She clung onto that thought and used it to calm herself down. After all, this was still their anniversary and Amy wanted to enjoy her evening with Rory. She would figure out how to tell him about the job tomorrow, tonight was all about them. Amy placed her arm around Rory's as they held hands. Rory glanced over to Amy smiling. As his attention moved back to the show, he squeezed her hand a little which pushed all other thoughts from her mind.

Amy was feeling better after that. When the show ended, she and Rory had decided to skip the cab and walk to the restaurant, enjoying the surrounding nightlife. As they strolled through the city, Amy just held on to Rory's arm. It was one of the few times she had ever been at peace. Normally her fears of everyone that had abandoned her were always at the edge of her thoughts, but not tonight. Tonight she allowed herself to just be happy without worrying about the future. When they reached the restaurant they sat at the bar listening to the jazz band.

Rory ordered a bottle of champagne for them. When the bartender finished pouring, Rory drank his entire flute in one go. Amy laughed a little. "All right there Rory, a little nervous about something?"

"You might say that," Rory answered. He set his glass down and looked her directly in the eyes. "Amy, I love you."

Amy's eyes widened at Rory's words. This was the first time he had ever said them to her. Her breath caught and she couldn't say anything in response. She had no idea what to do as all her fears came flooding back.

Rory saw her reaction and broke the silence himself. "It's all right if you're not ready to say it yet," Rory said nervously, "or if you don't feel it yet. It's just that I have known for a little while now and thought you should know too."

Amy sat there silently simply staring at him. She watched as Rory started to fidget, and began avoiding eye contact with her. This is what Amy had been afraid of all these years. She just couldn't open up to people in that way, and now it might have cost her the person she cared about most. "I'm sorry Rory."

"You don't have to be sorry Amy," Rory said staring at his empty champagne glass.

"No it's just, I don't want you to think the wrong thing," Amy said as she took hold of Rory's hand. "What we have is very important to me and I don't want to break up."

Rory closed his eyes and smiled a little. It had taken him all evening to build the courage to tell her. It hadn't gone as well as he had hoped, but it also wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Amy, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he looked up at her.

"Neither am I," she said as she kissed him. "I like it right here."

"I do too," Rory said feeling a little better after the kiss. "Okay then, let the evening continue," Rory said trying to sound casual.

"All right then," Amy said as she signaled the bartender for two more pours of the champagne. "Let our evening continue."

When the bartender finished with their drinks, they toasted to their first year together.

"Oh speaking of things to celebrate," Rory added, "I hear you have big news on the job front."

"What?" Amy said almost choking on her champagne.

"You got a new job, right? I spoke with Sharon yesterday and she mentioned something about it."

Amy started to panic. She needed time to figure out how to tell him. She also didn't want to tell him tonight, just another way she could ruin their evening. "Oh, it's nothing. It can wait until tomorrow."

"No Amy, we should celebrate, tonight's perfect," Rory said, "I know how hard you've been looking."

"Rory, I don't think right now is a good time."

"Amy what's wrong?" Rory asked seeing the panic in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Rory knew her too well. He knew she was trying to hide something and wasn't going to drop it. She thought about lying to him, but that would only make things worse. It was now her turn to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing's wrong," Amy started. She took a large drink of her champagne looking for strength. "I did find a job actually. The pay is pretty good too. Should make enough to move out on my own."

"Sounds great," Rory said a bit unsure of why she didn't want him to know.

There was no way that she could sugar coat it, so she decided to just come right out and say it, "I'm a kissogram."

"A what?"

"A kissogram," she said as she tried to watch Rory's reaction from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Rory asked not being able to process what she was telling him.

"You know a kissogram," Amy said again, swallowing hard. "I dress up in costumes, go to parties and kiss people."

"Oh," Rory said simply stunned at the news. He wasn't really sure what to think. Once again, he drank his entire glass of champagne.

"Are you okay Rory? It's just a job," she told him unsure of what else she could say. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. At her touch Rory flinched slightly, and Amy caught her breath.

"No, I'm sorry," Rory said immediately as he reached for her hand. He hated that he was so insecure when it came to Amy, and didn't want to make things any worse with her tonight.

Amy rested her hand in his, as it helped give her some strength to continue, "You don't need to be sorry. I know it's not really a dream job for a boyfriend to hear."

Rory straightened up and looked over at her smiling a little, "You know I think that's the first time you've ever called me your boyfriend."

At that, Amy stiffened. "What? Of course it's not," she said awkwardly hoping Rory would move on.

"No, it definitely is," Rory said as his smile grew. He was enjoying watching her squirm. "So you think I'm your boyfriend. Well, it has been year."

"Shut it, before I change my mind." Amy said smiling back, happy that Rory was feeling better.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," he remarked. "I just want you to be safe Amy."

Amy leaned over and kissed Rory. That was not the reaction she was expecting from Rory about her new job. "I know. I will be. Besides, I know a handsome young nurse who could protect me. How about we head back to the room and order room service?" she asked giving Rory a devilish grin.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said as they got up to leave. As they exited the restaurant, he paused for a second. "Amy, as long as it's just a job, I'll be fine."

Amy turned to him bringing him in closer, "It's just a job Rory."

"All right then, let's go," he said as he placed his arm around Amy's shoulder. They headed down the street to continue their anniversary.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews everybody. Please continue to let me know how you feel about the chapters!**

**This was a chapter that I spent a long time deciding whether to write or not. It was all because I needed to decide whether Amy ever tells Rory that she loves him or not. She says as much in _Amy's Choice,_ but people do speak figuratively at times. Plus, how does a couple get engaged if one of the participants never says those three little words. I decided to have her be literal because it brought up a few interesting story points that I enjoyed exploring. Hopefully you guys like the decision also. We are almost to the TARDIS chapters too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	11. A Proposal of Sorts

**Chapter 11- A Proposal Of Sorts**

Rory sat in the employee break room staring at the jewelry box, slowly turning it in his hands. He still couldn't believe he had purchased an engagement ring for Amy. After the incident with the Doctor a few months ago, Amy hadn't been quite the same. In fact Rory thought they were on the verge of breaking up. While he was here, Rory could tell that Amy felt something for the Doctor. Then when he simply left, she had shut down. He was just another person who had abandoned her, and she wouldn't let Rory help her.

Amy was acting as if nothing had happened and refused to talk about any of it. It didn't help that Rory was convinced she was going to run away with the Doctor. She had only been talking about it her whole life after all. Rory was jealous, which made it difficult for him to bring up the topic himself. They continued dating, but things felt different. It always felt as if Amy was somewhere else when they were together. Rory thought it was because she was in love with the Doctor, and that she was simply settling for Rory.

Over time, Rory was able to push away his insecurities as Amy slowly began to return to normal. He wasn't sure what happened, but the change was obvious. They were slowly becoming the couple they were before the Doctor arrived. She was even spending more and more time at his place. In the span of a few months it felt as if they were living together, and Rory couldn't be happier. He never brought up the Doctor though, for fear it might ruin what they had together. That is what led him to this moment.

Jeremy, one of his coworkers, broke his concentration, "I'm telling you not to do it mate. I don't think it's the right time." It was the end of both of their shifts and Rory had shown him the ring. He needed a second opinion on whether he was crazy or if it was the best idea he ever had.

"Look, I know you love her, that much is obvious. And I am sure that she likes you quite a bit. She would have to, to put up with your mug for all these years." Jeremy said chuckling.

Rory tossed his empty coffee cup at him, "Oi, watch it."

"Fine, fine," Jeremy said as he stopped laughing. He looked at Rory seriously, "You need to ask yourself, does she love you? She's never even told you."

He had a point. Amy had still never told Rory that she loved him. Even though she had never said it, Rory was still convinced he could feel it from her. He was afraid that it was all in his head though. If he asked her to marry him, he would know for sure. It would be hard, but he was sure he could live with just being her friend. He just needed to know one way or the other.

"I'm sorry Rory," Jeremy said sitting next to him, "You know her better than anyone. All I am saying is maybe you should wait. You're a great guy, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Jeremy," Rory told him truthfully. He closed his fist around the jewelry box, placing it back in his jacket pocket. "You're right. We are still pretty young. It's probably just too soon."

"That's all I'm saying mate," Jeremy said getting up to leave. "Look, Brad and I are going out this Friday. Why don't you and Amy come out with us? It will be a fun double. We can knock back a few pints; you can just have a good time. How's that sound?" Jeremy said as he patted him on the shoulder

Rory smiled at his friend thankful for the support, "Sounds like a plan. I'll check with Amy and give you a call."

Jeremy nodded and headed out of the break room. Rory spent a couple more minutes just thinking before getting up and heading home himself.

* * *

Amy knew the last couple of months with Rory hadn't been the easiest. When the Doctor left, Amy had closed herself off from everyone, especially Rory. It was as if she was living her worst nightmare. She had waited so long for him to come back, only to have her abandon her again. She was going to run away with him, and she was sure that Rory knew that. She and Rory had been dating for almost two years and they had been friends practically their entire lives. The fact that she was still willing to runaway with the Doctor scared her. She liked the Doctor more than she wanted to admit, yet she had only known him for a couple of hours.

So she had shut down hoping that by ignoring it would get rid of the pain and fear. She knew she felt something for the Doctor; he was her childhood hero after all. She also felt something for Rory, the man who was always there for her, but still couldn't tell him she loved him. They were both her hero in different ways, but Amy didn't know what that meant for her.

It wasn't working though. She was lost until Mels had a talk with her. She told Amy that if she stayed shut down and confused any longer, she was going to lose Rory. That had scared her more than when the Doctor left. With time she was able to fix things with Rory. It had been easier than she had thought it would be too.

Things had been going so well that she had planned a romantic getaway for them over the weekend. She was heading over to his place now to surprise him. Amy was happy again, and she didn't want that to change. While she couldn't keep the Doctor from leaving, she could certainly do her best to keep Rory from doing the same.

* * *

The drive home had allowed Rory to really clear his mind and consider things properly. He realized that he had been so focused on Amy's feelings, he failed to consider his own. Everything that surrounded his purchasing of the ring was such a blur, that he had never really stopped and thought about whether he was ready or not.

When he did, his decision became obvious. Rory loved her, of that there was no doubt. He had entered that jewelry store though because he was upset. He had just failed an important exam, which was going to make it tougher for him to ever be a doctor himself. He was upset and suddenly became jealous of Amy's Raggedy Doctor and how excited he had made her while he was here. He had wanted her to feel that way towards him and thought proposing would do it. He was such an idiot.

Now that he was calm and rational, he saw that they were not ready for marriage yet. They were just too young, and there was still too many things standing in their way. He wasn't going to ask her. He would keep the ring though for when they were both ready. He was sure it would come eventually, and he would wait as long as he needed to.

After Rory parked, he pulled out the ring to look at it. "It will happen," he told himself. He took a deep breath as he closed the ring box, got out of the car and headed into his apartment.

"Surprise," Amy yelled as he walked in. Rory jumped back, slightly startled not expecting Amy at his place today. He then realized the ring was still in his hand and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Amy," Rory called out hoping to distract her from what he was sure she saw. "What a surprise." He moved in to hug her.

"What was that?" Amy said holding out her arm to stop him. She had noticed him hiding something from her.

"Umm, what was what?" Rory tried to cover. He was glancing around trying to find a place he could hide the ring, "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here."

"I came to surprise you with a romantic holiday. Now don't change the subject, moron," Amy told him. "I can clearly see you're trying to hide something from me? What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some work I was going to do at home," Rory said reaching for anything to say.

"Than why are you hiding it from me?"

"Oh, it's just boring work stuff. I didn't think you want to be bothered by it."

"It didn't look like work stuff, it looked more like jewelry," Amy said eyeing his arm which was still holding something behind his back. "Rory Williams, are you trying to hide a gift from me?" Amy said as she slowly stalked Rory around the room.

"Me? No. I-I mean, yes," Rory said trying to get out of her reach. "Yes it is jewelry. In fact it would be a perfect gift for this holiday you have planned. So you should wait." Rory tried to explain. He was hoping she would agree. It would at least give him a day to come up with a back up plan or pick her up a real gift.

"Oh," Amy said as she stopped moving, "Okay then. I guess that would make it more special." Rory started to relax, thankful his ploy had worked. "Now come here, kiss." Rory smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As he did, Amy quickly reached over and snatched the box from Rory's hand.

"Amy don't," Rory said as she opened the box backing away from him. It was too late though. She had seen the ring and simply stood there in shock.

"Rory, what is this?" Amy said staring at the ring unsure of what to think, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's an engagement ring," Rory answered not able to move anything but his mouth.

"Were you going to ask me to marry you Rory?" Amy said still in shock.

"I was thinking about it."

"What do you mean thinking about it?"

"Well," Rory was a bit scared of what Amy might do to him if he said the wrong thing, "I was going to ask you. I just figured we were still too young. I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was."

"All right then," Amy answered calmly. When she saw the ring, her heart had leapt into her throat and she almost started to panic. She should have been relieved now that Rory wasn't going to ask, but she wasn't. Amy was sad as she closed the box. She tried to shake it off, she should be happy that her and Rory were thinking the same thing. He was right, they were still too young to get married. She was even still a kissogram, not a suitable job for a wife. "That makes sense. We are young."

"So are we good?" Rory asked not sure what to expect. He couldn't gauge Amy's reaction, so he was just standing there too, afraid to move.

Amy shook off her stupor smiling at Rory, "Of course we are." She set the ring on the counter as she gave Rory a hug. "We are perfectly fine."

As they hugged, Amy realized she didn't want to let go. She always felt safe and protected with him. She had always been afraid of commitment, afraid that they would leave after she had opened up to them. Rory had stuck with her for her whole life though. He had never left her, and she felt like he never would. Amy was just staring at the box when a question came to her.

"Rory, why did you buy the ring?"

"What?" Rory said as they released each other.

"You said that you weren't ready to get married. But this ring Rory," she said as she picked up the box. "This ring is beautiful. It doesn't look like something you picked up on a whim."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you buy the ring Rory? I need to know."

Rory's first thought was of the Doctor. He had been so upset and jealous that he entered the store. There was something else though. He took the box away from Amy and opened it, staring at the ring. He started smiling, as he remembered the four hours he had spent selecting the perfect setting and band for her. "I wasn't sure what I was doing there at first. Silly old Rory, you know."

Rory looked up at Amy. He still couldn't read her expression, but he thought he saw a smile flash across her face. It was enough to give him strength to finish. "I knew I found the ring, because I could picture it on your hand. I could see me asking you and placing it there. I could see how happy we would be together."

"Then ask me."

"What?" Rory asked unsure of what she was saying.

"Ask me."

"But Amy, we both said we weren't ready."

"I know you idiot," Amy said, "Just do it."

Rory pulled the ring out of the box carefully, afraid he was going to drop it. "Amy, one of the best days of my life was the day I tried to run away and instead met you. I think even then a part of me knew this day would come," Rory said as he slowly got on one knee. Amy had a tight smile on her face trying to hold back her emotions.

"When we are together, I feel like I could do anything, and I couldn't imagine being with or sharing my life with anyone else." Rory looked up at Amy. She was covering her hands with her mouth as she let out a little laugh.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, will you marry me?" Rory said carefully trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Amy looked from the ring to Rory as she knelt down herself. She was more scared than she had ever been before. Staring into Rory's eyes she realized one thing, she wanted to be with him too, and it was as simple as that.

"Yes, yes I will," Amy answered.

Rory placed the ring on her finger and just held her hand staring at it. It looked just as he had imagined. He and Amy were giggling like idiots. Rory pulled Amy in as they started kissing. Neither of them could believe they had just gotten engaged. Rory didn't know what to think as his mind was doing backflips in his head. And as always for Amy, being with Rory made it easy to push every fear she had out of her mind. They were both happy.

* * *

**A/N: And we are almost to the days in the TARDIS. Thanks for the follows and reviews. Please keep it up everyone. I am glad so many people seem to be enjoying this story.**

**This was another tough chapter ****because they needed to get engaged while still having the seeds that caused the problems when Amy first travelled with the Doctor. I liked the idea that their engagement was kind of accidental. **

**Land of Dreams: Thanks for the review! I enjoy a good love at first sight story, but that doesn't really apply to this couple. They had problems going into the TARDIS and their strength to fight through them for each other is what makes them such an amazing couple.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**


	12. Scenes From A TARDIS

**Chapter 12- Scenes from a TARDIS**

Amy was getting married tomorrow and she was nervous. She had spent her whole life keeping people at a distance, and tomorrow all that would change. She smiled to herself as she realized that wasn't quite true. Amy had shared her life with both Rory and Mels for over a decade, but this felt different. There was permanence to marriage that didn't seem to be required of a friendship, even though the past three years have been some of the greatest of her life.

"Why am I so scared than?" Amy asked her empty room. She hung up her wedding dress and sat on her bed simply staring at it. She smiled as she saw herself wearing it, walking down the aisle. She could see the expression on Rory's stupid face as he saw her. They would stand at the altar together and exchange vows.

Amy snapped out of her little dream, as she still didn't know what she was going to say to him. She had been with Rory for three years and couldn't even tell him she loved him. She wasn't even sure if she was capable of that emotion. Being in love with someone meant that you were vulnerable. Once they were married, she wasn't sure she could give him more. How long would Rory stick around if she never opened up?

Everything had been so much easier when they were friends. She never had to worry about what they shared together. Once they were married though, everything would be more complicated. Even if she opened up to him, there was no guarantee the marriage would work. It could still fall apart and hurt both of them.

She needed more time to think, but she had none left. It would be nearly impossible to postpone the wedding at this point. Not showing up was always a plan as it might save Rory some pain in the long run. She quickly felt ashamed though as she pictured Rory alone at the church having to explain to everyone that the wedding was off. She couldn't do that to him.

As several terrible options circled through her head she started to get upset at herself. "That's enough," she said once again to the empty room, quieting her thoughts. She laid down in her bed hoping that sleep was all she needed to calm her nerves. After all isn't it normal to have pre-wedding jitters? Amy told herself that this could be just that and hoped she felt better in the morning.

As Amy closed her eyes she heard a familiar wheezing coming from out front. Her heart raced as she jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She was right. The TARDIS was sitting in her front yard again, just as it was when she was a few years ago. He came back for her. She had needed more time and here he was to help just like before. She quickly raced outside to meet the man who could be the answer to her problems.

* * *

**Post **_**Victory of the Daleks**_

Each day it was getting harder to stay away from home. She had almost told the Doctor about her wedding after their visit to the Starship UK., but it was so easy to be distracted while on this journey. The next thing she knew she was talking to Winston Churchill himself. After that they were off on another adventure where she was able to forget about everything else. She had run away because she wasn't sure if she was ready to be married. The adventures were just a bonus. The problem was that it had been two weeks, and she wasn't any closer to a decision.

Even now that things had slowed down again, instead of figuring out what to do, she was decorating her room on the TARDIS. The ship must have been a little psychic since there was a closet filled with items that appeared to come straight from her room on Earth. She was rummaging through a box it had provided when she pulled out a picture frame. In it was a picture of her, Rory, Aunt Sharon, and both of his parents.

Amy couldn't seem to recall where the picture had been taken. It felt so familiar to her though, that it had to be real. It should have been easy to place since Rory's parents never spent any time together. Especially with her Aunt Sharon being there too. As she continued to stare at the picture, it was starting to frustrate her that she couldn't remember. Amy forced herself to concentrate on the image, until it suddenly came to her.

The picture was taken at their engagement party. They had been so happy that day; she couldn't believe she didn't remember it straight away. Especially since it was the first time Rory's mother and father had been in the same room for an extended amount of time since the divorce. It had meant so much to him for them both to be there. Rory's father had even pulled her aside that day, told her how proud he was that she would officially be a part of the family. She had hugged Brian. It was the day she was sure getting married to Rory was the right thing to do. It felt like so long ago.

"How did you get this," she asked the room forcefully, half expecting the TARDIS to respond. She threw the picture back into the box and collapsed onto the bed trying to compose herself. She was trying not to feel guilty about what she had done. She had just left Rory back home. He didn't even know where she was. Amy had come to realize that this life was dangerous. If something happened to her, the Doctor wouldn't even know to tell Rory. She barely was able to admit he was her boyfriend the last time they met. Would he hate her if she never returned?

"No," Amy told herself. She stood up and walked over to the mirror in the closet. Staring at herself she managed to get her breathing under control. The Doctor wouldn't let anything happen to her, she was sure of it. This adventure was giving her the time to think that she needed. She could then return home right when she left, and Rory would never have to know that she had doubts. He would never have to be hurt. Rory would be there when she got back.

"Amy!" the Doctor called from the hallway. He burst into the room with his usual enthusiasm, instantly moving towards the nightstand. "I know the perfect place to go," he said as he played with the various objects in the room. "I know I promised you a planet, but what can you do there really? You see one, maybe two things before having to go somewhere else. Where's even better, you ask?"

"Umm… no I didn't," Amy said confused.

"A museum. That's where. There are hundreds of things to see at once. Come along Pond," the Doctor said as he quickly turned around and exited the room.

Amy laughed at the Raggedy Man. The Doctor managed to lift her spirits as soon as he entered the room. She was happy that there was another adventure to help distract her, although she wasn't sure how exciting a museum could possibly be.

* * *

**Pre **_**Vampires of Venice**_

The Doctor had just left the TARDIS to pick up Rory from his stag night. Amy was alone in the console room, and the silence began to frighten her. What had she done? Everything that had just occurred was beginning to sink in. She had never been so scared before in her life. When the Doctor saved her, she knew it was time to return home. Then Amy kissed him. She practically threw herself at the Doctor.

Amy thought she was going to be sick as she gripped the console tightly, supporting herself. She was sure she had chosen the Doctor. She had feelings for him. He was this amazing man who travelled through space and time. The Doctor had saved her life and she knew he would always protect her. He had done so since the first moment they met when he fixed the crack in her wall. Of course it was him. Now that she was alone though, she wasn't so sure.

"No, no, no, no!" Amy repeated. This wasn't why she had run away. She had left with the Doctor to keep from hurting Rory, and that's exactly what she had done anyways. Amy didn't know what to do. Rory would be here any minute, and she didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't even sure what the Doctor would tell him. She suddenly realized that she was still in the clothes that she kissed the Doctor in. She had to change now, somehow Rory would know. She quickly turned and ran down the TARDIS hallway.

When Amy reached her room she tore through the wardrobe, looking for something else to wear. Everything had been so clear to her only an hour ago. She had wanted to be with the Doctor; after all she waited 14 years for him. Right now though, all she wanted to do was be there for Rory. He would be upset, and she needed him to forgive her.

As Amy was changing she found the ring that she had placed in her pocket. She set the box carefully on her nightstand backing away from it. Putting the ring on would certainly make Rory feel better, but Amy felt that she didn't deserve to wear it right now. Not until she knew what she was feeling.

She finished dressing and looked herself over in the mirror. Her breath caught a little as she remembered what she was wearing. She may not be able to wear the ring right now, but this might be the next best thing. This was the same outfit she had worn on their first date. Remembering the events of Jeff's party made her smile. Whatever her decision was she was sure she wouldn't lose Rory, she couldn't lose him. He had promised to always be there for her, and she intended to make him live up to that promise.

Amy ran back into the main console room just in time to see the TARDIS doors swing open. The Doctor ran in speaking a mile a minute followed by Rory. She saw that he was still wearing his stag night shirt. He quickly found Amy, but looked away saying nothing. He was focusing on the Doctor who had somehow found his way under the console and was playing with the connections. Amy's heart dropped as she could see how upset he was. As he moved, she kept the console between them. All she could do was stare at him, unsure of what to say.

"So, I'm sending you somewhere," the Doctor said, "together."

This snapped Amy out of her trance. "W-What, like a date?" she asked a bit harsher than she intended. The Doctor was making this harder for Amy. She needed to figure out what her feelings were and he was simply pushing her away.

"Anywhere you want, anytime you want," he said as he made his way back up to the main level. "One condition, it has to be amazing; the Moulin Rouge in 1890, the first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because frankly it's either this or tokens."

The Doctor kept speaking to Rory until he finally said something himself. His tone was so cold that Amy barely recognized it. Is this what she had done to him? She suddenly felt the urge to hold him. They had barely acknowledged they were in the same room together. She had to take the initiative.

"So, this date? I'm kinda done running down corridors," Amy said as she slowly rounded the console. "What do you think Rory?" She slid next to him grabbing his hand hoping the physical contact would cheer him up. Feeling the warmth of his hand certainly cheered her up.

"How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console. The TARDIS instantly started to shake as Rory grabbed a hold of Amy to support himself.

* * *

**Post **_**Vampires of Venice**_

Everything was strange for Rory at the moment. After stopping the threat in Venice he certainly saw the appeal of traveling with the Doctor. All those years he had spent pretending to be Amy's Raggedy Man had left him open to going on adventures himself. Now that he was here, he had to admit he enjoyed it. He just wasn't sure he belonged here.

This was why he now found himself wandering the halls of the TARDIS. When the Doctor had first dragged him into this blue box, he was sure it was the end of his and Amy's relationship. Amy had acted as such the entire time they were in Venice, until she kissed him. She kissed him and asked him to stay He had even given her an out, and she refused to take it. So Rory decided to stay and travel with them together.

Amy had given him a tour of the TARDIS after they left Venice. When they had reached Amy's room, he was a bit confused at the sight. Since they had been pretty much living together back in Leadworth, he had assumed the same would be true here. In the room though was a single sized bed. Amy told him that she was exhausted and needed to rest, so Rory mumbled something about exploring the rest of the ship. They kissed and he exited the room.

Still wandering around, Rory cursed himself. They were supposed to get married tomorrow and he couldn't even ask her where he was going to stay. It was a simple question. As usual though he was probably reading too much into the fact that she had a single bed in her room. Maybe every room had one. He always avoided talking to her about these kinds of things. He couldn't ask her out on a date until she forced the issue, and he couldn't even propose until she made him. Once again his insecurities got the better of him. He was always afraid if he said the wrong thing, she would realize she was way too good for him and leave. He loved her so much, but still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him.

Rory rounded a corner and found a door in front of him that seemed to suddenly appear. He looked around unsure if he should enter. He slowly entered to find an empty room. Well, it was almost empty. There was a small closet with a few pieces of clothing, a single sized bed, and a nightstand with a picture frame on it. He picked up the frame and saw it contained a picture of him and Amy from when they were kids.

It was the day he got back from the hospital after breaking his arm. He fell out of a tree playing Raggedy Doctor, and Amy wanted to be the first to sign his cast. She had spent the entire day with him seeing to his every need. Rory laughed a little as he remembered being sick the next day because he had to eat everything that Amy made for him, including the nine bowls of soup.

Rory sat down closing his eyes. He needed to calm down. She had wanted him to stay. She may have kissed the Doctor, but if she wanted to be with him, she wouldn't have asked him stay. He had to take comfort in that.

* * *

**A/N: And another one for the books. Once again thanks for the reviews and follows. I am glad people are enjoying the story.**

**I have a couple of chapters like this. Since they are thematically related and pretty short, I felt that putting the together made the most sense. Let me know if it's a problem and I can post them as separate chapters. Also I love the title, even though the first chapter isn't technically in the TARDIS yet.**

**I keep saying this, but these sections were hard. I found that I kept leaning a little too heavy on the hate Amy for kissing the Doctor thing. I don't want that, so hopefully I struck a good balance. I also wanted to show that it's not just Amy's fault. Rory never brings up the tough topics in their relationship at this point in the show. If he did and they just had it out, it would probably be for the better. I also wanted to hint that the crack is a part of the reason Amy is so messed up. Hopefully that is really showing here, especially in the second section.**

**Crookshanks- Thanks so much. I am glad you like the set ups I created. My favorite was the anniversary being the first 'I love you' AND the kissogram. They were two separate chapters at first until I realized by combining them, hilarity could ensue.****  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Her Decision

**Chapter 13- Her Decision**

As they kissed, it all came together for Amy. She was in love with Rory, and that made her stronger. She had been so embarrassed to tell him how she ended the Leadworth dream, but she was being foolish. In fact, she had been acting that way for quite a while.

"So, well then…" The Doctor started as Amy and Rory simply held each other. After all the confusion she had felt the past week, she was glad it was settled. She felt safe in Rory's arms. "Where now, or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?"

"I don't know," Rory told the Doctor. Amy simply stared at her fiancé with a small smile on her face. "Anywhere is good for me, I'm happy anywhere." He looked to Amy, "It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice."

The Doctor clapped and moved to the console. As he pulled a lever he simply stared down for a few seconds. "You know what?" the Doctor said as Amy and Rory turned to him. He flipped a few levers causing the lights in the console room to dim a little, "I say we take a break first. I really should check to make sure there's no more pollen in the rotor. Wouldn't want another nasty dream setting us off."

"Fine, that just gives me more time to decide where to go," Amy said turning to the Doctor keeping her arm around her fiancé.

"All right then, off you two go. I'll call for you when she's ready," the Doctor said leaning on the railing.

"Sounds good," Amy told the Doctor. She took hold of Rory's hand and dragged him down the TARDIS hallway. "Come along Rory," she said as she headed for her room. After what had just occurred she needed to talk to Rory about everything. For once in her life, she wasn't afraid of sharing her feelings with him. This was a moment Amy wasn't about to pass up.

When they reached her room, Amy quickly turned around and started to kiss Rory again. "Well then," Rory said as he broke the kiss. "Hope the Doctor takes a while."

"I actually want to talk."

Rory laughed a little. "Knew I shouldn't have said anything," he sighed smiling back at Amy.

Amy took a small step back, still keeping hold of Rory's hands, "I have to apologize Rory. You were right, running away-"

"Amy, it doesn't matter," Rory interrupted. "None of it matters. After what we just went through, I was being silly."

"No, you deserve to know. I need to tell you so much," she said as she lowered her arms. "We should have a seat." Amy was upset that she didn't have time to practice what to say. Having never done this before, she didn't want to say anything that would hurt Rory.

They took a seat on the edge of her bed. There were a couple of seconds of silence before Amy stood back up and started pacing around the room. It was obvious how nervous she was, especially because he felt the same way. Rory never shared his feelings for Amy because he was afraid of where that would lead them.

"I'm sorry I ran away the night before our wedding, but I was so scared. I wasn't sure if I was ready, and wasn't sure if we were ready. What if we got married, and because I couldn't open up, you ended up hating me?" Amy asked as she stopped her pacing to gauge Rory's reaction.

"Amy, I could never hate you," Rory tried to answer reassuringly.

"No, Rory. You can't promise me that will never happen, because you don't know. Your parents were in love, and now they can barely stand to be in the same room with each other." Amy finished speaking as she sat next to Rory. She simply stared at the wall letting her words sink in. "And quite frankly that wouldn't work for me," Amy quickly added.

"You're right, I don't know what's going to happen," Rory said as he took Amy's hand in his. "All I can say is that I love you Amy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You trust that right?"

Amy squeezed Rory's hand as she smiled trying to gain control of her breathing. They had always been stronger together. He was right if she wanted to be with Rory, she would have to just trust in that. Amy reached over and grabbed a jewelry box off her nightstand. Letting go of Rory's hand, she removed the ring from the case and slid it onto her finger.

"I do Rory. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," Amy said turning to him. "It's always the same thing with me isn't it. I don't deserve you. You know that right."

"Well, of course not," Rory joked. "But I've already bought you the ring. It would be a bit tacky to give it to anyone else."

Amy laughed is she pulled Rory into an embrace. After all the things she had shared with Rory over the past 15 years, of course nothing would scare him away. Not even sharing her feelings about him. Amy could trust that Rory would always be there for her. Which was good because there was one more thing she needed to tell him.

"I just wanted you to know I didn't run away to be with the Doctor. I was telling the truth before," Amy said tightening her hold on Rory just a little. "Even though I did kiss him," she said as she felt Rory stiffen a little.

"I know. He told me at my stag night. He said you only kissed him because you were scared."

"Mostly," Amy said as the hug ended. "You know how long I have been waiting for the Doctor. I always thought of him as the one that could fix all of my problems. The one who could save me. After what happened with the Weeping Angels, everything was just so overwhelming. In that moment I felt something for him."

"What do you mean that you felt something?" Rory asked confused.

"It's hard to explain. When you meet your childhood hero and he's everything you thought he was and more, it can be quite amazing. Add the fact that I was confused about the wedding, and then coming so close to dying, I got swept up in the moment."

"What? How close to dying did you come?" Rory cried out as he stood up and started pacing himself.

"Oh, you didn't know about that then," Amy said as she scrunched up her face at her mistake. "Look, everything's fine though. I'm right here," she said reaching for Rory's hand. She stood up and placed it on her chest so he could feel her heart beat. "The Doctor saved my life, that's what he does. That's all it was. It was just a moment, a mistake."

Rory hugged Amy saying, "You almost died and I didn't even know you were in trouble."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. All I can say is that I know what it feels like. Rory, when you died in that dream, I couldn't take it. I have spent 14 years of my life without the Doctor. I wouldn't last a day without you."

Rory let out a little laugh

"And now you're laughing at me. I'm pouring my soul out here, and you're laughing."

"No, I'm sorry," Rory countered. "It's just, finding out things aren't what you expected. It's kind of a relief."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I have always felt so lucky to be with you Amy. You're a force of nature. You're loving and kind and you care so much about others. You're perfect Amy. And in the back of my head was always the thought that you would wake up one day and realize that I wasn't worth your time. Then when the Doctor came back into your life, the way you acted around this amazing time traveling man. Meanwhile, I was just this nurse from Leadworth."

Amy shoved Rory down onto the bed and moved over him pinning his body. "Now listen here Rory Williams. You are the most spectacular man I have ever met. The Doctor may have his fancy screwdriver and a flying blue box, but you have my heart. You are the kindest and most patient man I have ever met."

Rory simply looked up at Amy smiling. He had always let his fears drive their relationship, and it was time to let those go.

"I love you Amy."

Amy returned his smile. She couldn't believe she had never told him before, and now she couldn't imagine not telling him. "I have known from our first kiss Rory. I'm sorry I was too scared to admit it."

"I love you too. I love you so much you big idiot," Amy said as she leaned in kissing Rory. Rory reached up and pulled her closer as she began to remove his shirt.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Rory as he laid in bed with Amy in his arms.

"Well, I think first order of business is having the TARDIS get us a bigger bed." Amy said as Rory laughed.

"It just makes it cozier I think," Rory managed to say. He hugged Amy a little tighter at this, "I can't believe it took me dying for you to tell me you loved me. If I had known that, I would have tried it ages ago."

"You shut your mouth. That's the last time you're allowed to do that. No more dying for you. Promise me!" Amy said shaking her finger at Rory.

"I promise, cross my heart," Rory said tracing an x across his chest. Amy smiled as she rested her hand on his heart. "What about the wedding?"

"I do want to get married Rory," Amy said, "But I wouldn't mind waiting a bit though. Back home I'm just a kissogram, but here I'm saving the world. Now that you're here, it's like I have the two best parts of my life together. I know it's a bit dangerous, but I hope that works for you."

Rory kissed the top of Amy's head. "Do you know why in my dream we were in Leadworth?" he asked. He felt Amy shake her head a little. "Not sure if you remember, but I used to hate it as much as you."

"I haven't forgotten. You sir, were running away. That's how we met," Amy said reminiscing about the cute sandy blonde haired kid that walked in front of her home.

"I fell in love with Leadworth, because that's where I met you. You're right Amy. We are together and this TARDIS thing is actually pretty exciting. I wouldn't mind seeing the sights and saving a few worlds. I think the wedding can wait a bit. Besides, I haven't seen an alien planet yet."

"Good show Rory! Then it's settled, we stay."

"Yes, we stay," Rory told her.

"Amy, Rory, I know the perfect place next," the Doctor yelled as he walked into their room. Amy let out a little scream as they quickly scrambled to cover up causing her to fall out of the single sized bed. Luckily she had managed to keep the sheet with her. Rory quickly covered himself up with a few of the pillows as he heard Amy's laughter below him.

"Doctor get out!" Rory yelled waving his hand at him.

"How could you two be sleeping again? We were just caught in a dream world-" was all he managed to say before dodging a shoe that Rory had thrown at him.

"Get out Doctor! Don't you knock?" Amy said having pulled the sheet off of her head careful not to uncover anything else.

"No, I never had to before. This is my TARDIS, why should I have to…oh…oh!" The Doctor exclaimed realizing why they were upset. "Oh you two, well. That's good then. Good for you. You're quite right; I'll just be going now. Parked the TARDIS in a tow zone you know." The Doctor slid out of the room as Amy continued to laugh.

Rory rolled over to look at his wife who was still lying on the floor. "We're going to need to set up a sign or some sort of rule for the bedroom while we're here."

Amy managed to calm herself down as she got up and sat back on the bed. "I guess so. We should have a talk. It's probably been a while since he had a couple traveling with him."

"Speaking of traveling, it sounds like he's already found some place to go. So much for your choice."

"That's all right, I have everything I need at the moment," Amy said as she laid back down on the bed, not quite ready to leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay from my normal posting schedule everyone. Should be back on track now that things have slowed down a bit. I'm glad the views are still pretty good though. Hopefully we can get a few more reviews also. **

**I really loved writing this chapter. After Amy's Choice, I always wanted to see them fix so many of their problems instead of just implying they did. I understood why though. Moffat wanted the first time we heard Amy tell Rory she loved him to be after the universe is rebooted. A sign showing that it really was the crack in her wall that screwed Amy up. So we never got hear her tell him before he was killed, even though it was implied she had.**

**Hope you enjoy**


	14. When in Rome

**Chapter** **14- When in Rome**

"Amy," Rory called out as he quickly sat up breathing heavily. His hand instinctively went to his chest to feel the wound that had been there only moments before. Except for the cold sweat he was covered in though, there was nothing there. The Doctor must have found a way to save him. Looking around though, it didn't look like he was in the TARDIS. He was currently on some sort of army cot in what appeared to be a tent. He could see the outline of people outside illuminated by various campfires. Rory started to panic thinking he was still in the Silurian cave.

He quickly got out of bed looking for his stuff trying to remember how he got there. His last memory was staring up at Amy after being shot by the Silurian soldier. Did they leave him behind? Did the Silurian's revive him? There was something else at the edge of his memory, but he kept shoving it to the side trying to concentrate on what to do now. He definitely wasn't in the TARDIS as the ground was covered in soil. He was afraid to call out in case it attracted the Silurian's attention.

Rory couldn't find his clothes, but did find some sort of armor. He couldn't quite make it out in the low light, but it didn't look like it was the Silurian's. "All right, calm down. You need to see where you are," he told himself attempting to calm down a bit. He took a breath as he slowly crept to the opening of the tent. He quickly poked his head out of the opening.

His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Outside of his tent was what appeared to be a full Roman legion. Falling backwards back into the tent, his mind was suddenly flooded with the new memories he had felt earlier.

He remembered that his name wasn't Rory at all it was Nasica. He was born in a small province outside of Rome. He lived a solitary life until he joined the Roman military, fighting his way to the position of Primus pilus. It had been a great honor and made his parents proud. His legion was currently tasked to help secure certain parts of Britain, as the battle against some of the natives was not going well. He could remember his entire life here, a life without the Doctor, without Amy.

Rory started to panic even more as he asked himself what was going on. He had to find Amy and the Doctor. They would know how to get rid of these extra memories he had. He decided to risk going outside among the soldiers. If he had new memories, maybe everyone else here did too. Confident he wasn't under any kind of arrest, Rory thought it was safe to light the lamp next to his bed. He then quickly got dressed in the Roman armor that he had found, ignoring the fact that he knew exactly how to put it on. His only goal was to find his friend and fiancé.

Once he was ready he marched out of his tent and started surveying the camp. "Primus," two soldiers said saluting as they passed him. Rory simply nodded at them as they continued on their way. "This is going to work," Rory whispered to himself. He ventured into the camp unsure of where to start. It quickly became obvious that Rory was correct. Many of the soldiers seemed to know him, and all of them were aware of his rank.

Rory decided to use his superior rank to his advantage as he started to question the various lookouts. He decided to keep the questions as vague as possible though. He was afraid that if someone knew the truth, it might cause some problems. So he stuck to asking about a strange blue box, a red-haired girl, or a madman who called himself the Doctor. Unfortunately no one had seen anything of the sort, although a few of the men had words about wanting to see a red-haired girl. The closest he had gotten was when one of the Pilus' brought him a field medic.

Rory spent several hours circling the camp unsuccessfully before heading back to his tent. He had found nothing, not even a clue as to their whereabouts. He went back inside his tent and sat down on the cot feeling defeated. A stray thought crossed his mind that his other life was simply a dream. As he had wandered through the camp he remembered more of his life here. Most of the men looked up to him, as it was rare for a village boy to attain the rank of Primus pilus. It had been an honored life, one that he was very happy to have.

Rory took a large sigh as he rested his head in hands. As he closed his eyes, he could see Amy looking down at him as he was lying there dying, tears in her eyes. He felt the warmth of her hand on his face as she brushed it. She then reached for his hands, squeezing them so tight as if she could hold onto his life for him.

"No," Rory told himself shooting upright. The emotions were so real, that it couldn't have been a dream. That meant he would never stop looking for her, because he was sure Amy would not stop looking for him.

Rory began pacing in his tent trying to figure out what his next move would be. His first thought was to leave the camp. If he were caught deserting though, they would hunt him down and execute him. Rory didn't know where to start looking either. Until he had something real to go on, he would play his part. This was after all a fake; maybe he could learn something by staying with the Romans. He had to be here for a reason.

Rory slowly removed his armor and returned to his cot. He refused to forget that his life in Leadworth was the real one. He went to sleep holding Amy's memory in his head as he would every night until he found her.

* * *

Something had changed but Rory couldn't figure out what it was. The past month had been difficult. He had two sets of memories fighting in his head and his survival depended on relying on the Roman ones more. He had started a ritual where every night he would spend some time alone reliving his life in Leadworth and with Amy. It was mostly effective as he had yet to forget them, but every night it was getting harder and harder to remember all the details.

Still he continued to look for them though. Every day he made sure that the reports from the fronts went through him before proceeding to the Legatus. He would scan them for any clues or hints that the Doctor had been sighted. Every day he had been disappointed.

The Legatus had misread Rory's actions as initiative and decided to bring him along to tour two other nearby legions. Rory originally protested because he wouldn't be able to receive reports while traveling. When the Legatus firmly insisted, he realized he had no choice though.

Luckily the time passed quickly as not much was asked of him. He was able to concentrate on his former life while simply observing the Legatus' inspection. He had woken up this morning with a pit in his stomach though. It was the last day of their journey, so he should have been happy, but he wasn't. The Legatus had seen the concern on his face and questioned him if anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry sir," Rory said trying to figure out what he could tell his commander. "I am just missing home. This is the longest I've been away without a visit."

"I can understand that," the Legatus answered surprisingly sympathetically. "Stay strong Nasica. Remember that this is what you fought for. When I found out some village boy fought his way up to Primus, I requested him specifically for my unit. I told myself that there is a soldier who will never let you down."

"Thank you sir."

"I've also noticed that lately you have been looking for something. Is this something I should know about?"

"Sorry sir," Rory said slightly panicking. If he knew the full truth, Rory would be in serious trouble, even if they didn't believe him. Rory remembered all the rumors that had floated among the men lately. They had been stationed close to Stonehenge, which had made the men pretty superstitious. He decided to use that, "It's just that a while back sir, I thought I saw something strange. It was in the woods. I didn't want to bother you with it because it was most likely nothing. Especially with all of the talk among the men, I didn't want to spook them."

"Wise choice," the Legatus said looking as if he was debating something in his head. "Keep your search up and notify me if you find anything. But keep this under wraps of course. It's probably nothing, but I trust your judgment. We should be ready if anything is occurring in the woods around us."

"Yes sir," Rory answered feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to hide his search from his commander anymore. Something still felt strange though. He shook the feeling off thinking there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

A few hours later they had returned to their camp. One of the guards quickly came up to the Legatus whispering in his ear causing him to quickly rush off. Rory stood there watching them go as another soldier took care of the group's horses.

"Primus," he heard someone call. As Rory turned to the voice he saw one of the friends he had made while in the legion. It was one of his Pilus' Cilo. He was jogging to his position waving his hand.

"Cilo," Rory responded nodding. "How has the camp been doing?"

"Have you not heard, Nasica?" he said putting his arm around Rory pulling him closer. "Cleopatra has come to the camp and summoned Caesar himself."

Rory was in shock, "What are you talking about Cilo?" Rory took a second trying to remember his history classes. "They are both dead. They have been for over a hundred years."

Cilo looked a bit confused. His eyes clouded over a bit as he responded in the negative, "No Nasica, they still live, and they are here. She showed up right after you and the Legatus left. Then just today Caesar himself along with a red-haired girl strolled into camp."

Rory froze at Cilo's comment. "Red haired girl?" he asked.

"Yes, her clothes seemed strange, but the man was Caesar as I live and breath."

Rory was trying to control his excitement in case it wasn't them. But hope began to grow in his chest. Was this the feeling he woke up with this morning? Was this the day they finally found him? "What was the man, Caesar, wearing?"

"He was as strange as the girl. Some sort of cloth jacket and around his neck was another piece of cloth tied like a flower."

It had to be a bow tie. Rory let his excitement out a bit as he let out a laugh into the night. Cilo looked at him strangely but said nothing.

"Thank you my friend. Thank you so much," he said running off towards the Legatus' tent. That must have been the news he had been told upon arrival. Rory had to find them first, convince the Legatus they meant no harm. As he approached the tent, he heard what was unmistakably a laser blast. He slowly crept to the side of the tent trying to see what was happening.

"A fool would say the work of the Gods," he heard a woman inside explaining. "But you've been a soldier too long to believe there are Gods watching over us, she continued. Rory found the opening and saw a woman in a white coat holding a blaster. "There is, however a man. And tonight he's going to need your help."

The man she spoke of must have been the Doctor. He needed to intercede, "Sir?" Rory called out to the Legatus.

"One moment," he told the woman as approached Rory.

"What is it Nasica?"

"What we spoke of earlier sir. I believe I know the man she speaks of. I'll help." Rory spoke quickly trying to convince his Legatus.

He turned to look at the woman, "Well, it seems you have a volunteer."

The woman looked over to Rory before holstering her weapon. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank my Primus, Nasica." he signaled for Rory to enter. "Nasica, I give you permission to gather some men and head out to Stonehenge. Volunteers only, I will not have anyone ordered on this fools errand. As soon as you are aware of what is in the sky you will report back so we can prepare an appropriate response. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You Madame," the Legatus said motioning towards the woman again, "Shall wait outside of the camp under guard. I will not allow you to mesmerize any more of my soldiers. Nasica will meet you when he is ready."

"Fine, I can be patient," she answered. Looking towards Rory she added, "Don't keep me waiting too long sweetie." At this she turned around and was escorted out of the tent.

"Thank you for the leniency sir."

"Of course, I need to know what the hell is in these skies."

Rory saluted as he turned and left the tent to gather volunteers. He wanted to leave immediately but if the Doctor had asked for soldiers he was going to do the best he could to accommodate that. He was so close to seeing Amy again, he would only have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

"This box needs a guard, I killed the last one," Rory said staring at the Pandorica.

"No Rory, no. Don't even think about it." the Doctor said starting to pace away from the box.

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it," the Doctor answered.

"You bet she won't," Rory shot back. He had promised Amy that no matter what, she would never be alone again. Even if she didn't know he was there, he couldn't break that promise.

"2,000 years, Rory. You won't even sleep," the Doctor said trying to reason with his friend. "You'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad."

The Doctor had a point as he always did, but Rory had one simple question, "Will she be safer if I stay?" He turned to the Doctor and took a step towards him, "Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory, you-" the Doctor said weakly.

"Answer me," he yelled back.

"Yes. Obviously." The Doctor answered.

"Then how could I leave her?" Rory asked looking back at the box that contained the woman he loved.

The Doctor let out a little laugh, "Why do you have to be so…human?"

"Because right now, I'm not," Rory said as he walked to gather his items.

The Doctor watched him feeling prouder than ever. If he ever had any doubts of why he protected and believed in the human race they were silenced in this moment. He brought up Rivers vortex manipulator and started to program it as he spoke to Rory, "Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you will last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals, when they come along."

"You can't heal or repair yourself, any damage is permanent. So for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of-" the Doctor didn't finish as he activated the vortex manipulator. The Doctor was with Amy now, he was sure of it. Rory drew his sword and sat on the edge of the Pandorica, beginning his long vigil.

As he sat there, he quickly realized the enormity of what he had taken on. He promised himself that he would do everything he could to keep Amy safe though. He was probably okay for a few years, but if his memory was correct, things would be getting hairy for the Roman Empire fairly soon. He was only one man and wouldn't be able to keep entire armies away. He would figure out something though. Rory closed his eyes and he could see Amy smiling. Neither of them would be alone since they had each other. That's how he would make it.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the follows and reviews everyone. **

**This chapter originally didn't have Rory finding River, but reviewing the two sections, I really found it missed that part of his journey. I wanted to add a bit to show how hard it was for him while he was waiting for them. Rory's Roman name is also a fun little aside if you want to look it up. I also wanted to create a sense of longing in these chapters. Hopefully with the thoughts of Amy and the death scene that came through. I also wanted to show that the Roman life she created for him was a good one. A small little comment on her feelings for him. Also that she kept him single. haha**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Worth The Wait

**Chapter 15- Worth the Wait**

Rory was walking to work as he stared at the sky. Even after all this time he wasn't used to the sight. Looking up and seeing nothing but blackness was always unnerving. It had made the beginning of his wait even lonelier since he had nothing to keep him company. It had been a bit easier lately though as life began to resemble what he was used to.

Rory had actually found a pretty good life for himself. When the National Museum took possession of the Pandorica, things became much easier. He was worried at first that the curators would do everything they could to open the box, but luckily that wasn't the case at all. It seemed that everyone was convinced there was nothing to open. Rory was happy to let them think that.

This allowed Rory to relax and not be as on guard over the years. He managed to secure a job as the night watchman at the museum allowing him to still keep an eye on the Pandorica. With a steady salary and the other funds he had collected over the years, he found himself living comfortably in an apartment only a few blocks away. He wanted to stay close if anything were to happen.

"Hi Mark, how's it going?" Rory asked the man at the front desk of the museum.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Mark responded handing Rory his clipboard with the daily log. "You should have gone out with us last night mate. I could have introduced you to Sandy. You two would have gotten along swimmingly."

Rory smirked at this. The friends he had made at the museum were always trying to set him up on a date. "Sorry, just not interested," Rory answered as he scanned the report.

"I just don't get you sometimes. You're not a eunuch are you?" Mark asked laughing.

"Definitely not. I am just waiting for the right girl," Rory said laughing.

"Well, you're never going to find her here."

"You would be surprised," Rory said as he smiled back at his friend.

"Whatever," Mark responded a bit exasperated, "Oh, the report isn't finished yet. Why don't you do your first round and circle on back when the place is closed. I will have everything gathered by then."

"Must have been an exciting day," Rory added.

"I guess you can call it that."

"All right Mark," Rory said as he headed off to do his first circuit. He always started with the Pandorica just to make sure everything was fine. Even though he knew the box would be safe here, he still worried about it. That worry had only grown the past several years because he knew that back in Leadworth, Amy was alive. He had almost gone there several times to watch her grow up, or see the day that they met each other when he was running away. Rory knew that he couldn't though. The Doctor had told him before that interacting with your alternate self was dangerous and unpredictable. He refused to do anything that could endanger Amy. He knew that little Amelia was safe, so he would continue to wait for the Doctor to appear.

When he reached the room, he walked towards the Pandorica as he always did. "Don't worry Amy, I'm still here with you," Rory said placing his hand on the cold stone. It was something he did almost every day. He actually had many routines that he had built over the years to help keep himself sane, this one was the most important to him. Taking a breath he stepped away and continued his rounds.

When he made it back to the front desk, Mark had the rest of the paperwork finished as promised. "Here you go Rory, this should be everything," Mark said as he began to pack up his belongings.

"Thanks," Rory said as he picked up the report. Quickly scanning it, he saw something a bit curious. Apparently a child had gone missing earlier that day. Since there was usually a missing kid at least once a month, that was not what was strange. What made it curious was the description. It was a Scottish girl, age 7 with red hair. Rory's eyes began to widen at what this might mean. He turned the page and saw that he was right. The missing girl's name was Amelia Pond.

Rory just stood there frozen. Had he missed it already? Had the Doctor and Amelia come to rescue Amy from the Pandorica and left him behind? No, that was impossible, he told himself. Amelia must still be in the museum somewhere, waiting.

"Goodnight Rory," Mark called out as he exited the museum.

"Thanks," he said waving slightly, not even sure what Mark had said to him. His mind was racing with where he would find Amelia. He suddenly heard a commotion coming from the direction of the Pandorica exhibit. Rory dropped the report as he rushed towards the sound.

As he worked his way closer, Rory wasn't sure what he would do if he found her. His only hope is that when he did, the Doctor would show up too. When he was just outside of the exhibit he heard some commotion and a mechanical sound coming from inside.

"Come along Ponds!" he heard the Doctor call. Did he find Amelia? He could tell there was something else with them in the room, something dangerous.

He pulled out his flashlight and entered the room hoping he could help. "What's going on," he called out.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" the Doctor called out. Rory still couldn't see who was with him as they were behind the Pandorica.

That's when Rory saw the source of the mechanical noise. One of the aliens that had been in the cave with him all those years ago had come back to life. It turned to him as Rory shined his flashlight on it, "Drop the device."

"It's not a weapon, scan it! It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste," the Doctor called out. Rory could hear the fear in his voice and took a step back. What could make the Doctor scared?

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed," the alien said in its tortured voice.

Rory needed to protect them. "Do you think?" he said as he dropped the flashlight. His hand opened revealing his hidden gun. He fired several shots at the alien aiming for what appeared to be its eyestalk.

"Vision impaired! Vision-" the alien said as it spun around in distress. He had done it. He disabled it. Rory took a few steps forward to make sure that it was still down.

Suddenly the Doctor ran in with his sonic screwdriver up. Behind him he saw the woman he had protected for 2,000 years. "Amy," he called out not expecting her out of the box yet.

"Rory!" she responded. He couldn't believe it, after all this time she was standing in front of him. She quickly ran towards him as they nearly tackled each other. Rory almost cried out as he could feel her warmth in his arms. There were so many times over the years that he wasn't sure if he would make it to this day. The day he would see the woman he loved again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rory started pleading. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to say. "I couldn't help it, it just happened."

"Oh shut up," Amy commanded as she forcefully kissed Rory. He couldn't remember ever being happier. Rory could tell the Doctor was telling him something, but was lost in Amy's presence. She was all he could see.

They parted for a second, "I waited," Rory said slightly delirious, "2,000 years. I waited for you."

"No still shut up." Amy said as they kissed once again. It had all been worth it. All of the pain and loneliness of waiting outside a box had been worth it for this moment. It didn't matter to Rory that the stars were gone or the universe was ending. As long as he had Amy, that was enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate all the feedback and views.**

**I am not completely happy with this chapter. Most likely because it wasn't included in my original draft. after I finished editing the last chapter I realized that this chapter needed to exist. So I quickly brainstormed it and typed it out. I did take three passes at it like all the others, I just feel it's still a little looser than my others. I might try to take one more pass at it. If I do, I will put in an authors note in the next chapter. **

**Other than that, I really like the idea of Rory knowing Amelia was in the museum somewhere. It's a concept I find interesting.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	16. A Whole New World

**Chapter 16- A Whole New World**

The woman screamed, "Rory! Help us!" The flames slowly spread through the room blocking all of their escapes. On the other side of the flames she could see a Roman Centurion through the window. He was just standing there motionless. "Help us!"

"I'm sorry," Rory called out waking up suddenly. He began to panic as he struggled to extract himself from the covers. He managed to free himself as he remained seated on the edge of the bed. He bent over resting his head in his hands trying to control himself.

Rory jumped slightly as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Amy asked slowly sitting up behind him.

Rory let out a sigh as he reached for his new wife's hand, "Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you. Just had a bad dream." He forced the unwelcome memory away as he told himself that they were safe on the TARDIS.

Amy gathered up the sheets as she moved next to he husband. "Rory I am your wife now, it isn't wise to lie to your wife. Especially when she's Scottish," Amy told her husband trying to sound as cross as possible.

Rory smiled laughing a little, "You don't have to tell me. I've seen how you work." He looked over to Amy, watching her concerned face.

"You dreamt about those 2,000 years, didn't you," Amy asked.

"I don't know," Rory lied, "I told you that I don't remember what happened while I was waiting, and the dreams never stay long enough for me to." He looked back down at the ground. It wasn't a complete lie. Rory had so many conflicting memories in his head it was easy to lock away the time he was a Roman. He was afraid he had changed so much over that time, and she had married Rory, not the Last Centurion.

Not letting her husband push her away she simply continued, "Fine, I want to talk about something."

"And what is that?" Rory asked.

"Well for one," Amy said as she quickly punched Rory in the shoulder. "That's for shooting me."

"Amy," Rory said in shock as he sat up turning to her.

"Well, this is the first chance I've gotten," she said smiling back at her husband

"Well, this is the first opportunity I've had," Amy said. She took hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze adding, "It wasn't your fault Rory. You know that right?"

"It was though. You brought me back, and I wasn't strong enough," Rory said staring straight ahead. He was suddenly reliving the worst moment of his life.

Amy squeezed his hand tighter trying to keep him with her. "I forgive you Rory. I understand. You have to forgive yourself now," she said pulling Rory closer to her.

Rory took hold of her as that day continued to play out in his mind. He had to let go of that too. Amy was here with him now. A part of him couldn't help but feel weak though. He held on to Amy even tighter.

"That's why you waited isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I made you a promise. I couldn't break it after what I had done."

"I know Rory. It's okay, because you want to know what I remember of those 2,000 years?"

"What?"

"I remember a 2,000 year-long dream of you."

Rory broke the embrace looking at Amy.

"I may not have been awake in the box or aware of what was happening, but I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel you there with me."

Rory laughed, "I knew you would be upset if I had left you alone." He leaned forward a bit as his and Amy's foreheads met.

"You are so right. I can forgive you for shooting me. I never would though if you left me alone," Amy said smiling. As they kissed, she knew something was still bothering him. She wasn't going to let him just sit here and mope though. Breaking the kiss, she stood up, "All right then, let's go."

"What?" Rory asked looking up, disappointed the kiss wasn't longer.

"You heard me, get up," Amy said as she walked over to the closet grabbing her robe.

"It's the middle of the night Amy," he said as she tossed him his robe.

"I know. Put it on, quick," she said sternly simply standing there staring at Rory.

He had seen that face before and knew she was not to be questioned. He quickly got up and put on the robe she threw him. Taking hold of her hand she led them out of the room and down the halls of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going Amy?"

"You'll see," she said smiling mischievously at him. They eventually rounded a corner when Amy stopped and turned to her husband.

"I thought we could go for a little midnight dip," She said as she backed through the open door.

Rory saw that Amy had brought them to the pool. She turned around and slowly took her robe off throwing it over Rory's head.

"Amy," he started as he began pulling it off seeing her nightgown at his feet. "Amy, what if the Doctor comes in. You know he doesn't sleep, I think."

"Stop being a prat and join me Mister Pond," she said as she jumped into the pool.

Rory couldn't help but smile. She knew he wasn't fond of being called Pond, "Fine, that's how you want to play it?"

Amy treading water splashed Rory answering, "Oh, that's how I want to play it. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, you'll see," Rory said quickly removing his clothes and diving in after her. Amy let out a little scream as he chased her around the pool. Amy was right, he had to forgive himself. They were both alive and in love, that was all that mattered.

Over the next hour all the weight that he had been holding on to melted away. He had proved the better swimmer, but suspected that Amy had let him catch her a few times. When they finished in the pool, they decided not to let the night end yet as they moved to the hot tub.

They just sat in the tub with Rory's arm around Amy, while she rested her head on his shoulder. As they sat there, Amy decided to ask him something that had been bothering her, "So we are the only ones that remember both timelines. Which one do you think is real?"

"What?" Rory asked not sure what she meant.

"Well, we remember the time with the Doctor, and the time without. It's a little confusing."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"I haven't managed to ask him yet. He keeps avoiding me when I start to bring it up."

"That sounds like him," Rory said laughing a little. He kissed the top of Amy's head, "It doesn't matter to me. In both we were together, and now we are married. That's the only thing that's important to me."

Amy smiled at this. "I guess it's a little stranger for me. I had the crack in my wall eating away at my life for so long. You should have seen me the morning of our wedding. I was so excited to see my parents again and had no idea why. It's strange, but I like to think both are real. In this one I told you I loved you the moment I felt it, and in the other we were shown how far we would go for that love."

Rory kissed the top of her head again. "We should probably call it a night. I think we have tested fate long enough. The Doctor could stumble in any minute looking for us. It has to be morning by now, and he said he was taking us to that cruise line ship today for the next part of our honeymoon."

"All right then, let's go husband," Amy said as they both exited the hot tub and put their robes back on. She hooked her arm through Rory's as they headed back to their room, "Thank you for waiting for me Rory."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, thanks for the reviews and follows, especially Land of Dreams. It really means a lot to me.**

**This is one of my favorites as it deals with several important things that just happened. Rory shooting Amy, how they have two sets of memories, and a hint at something Rory went through during the 2,000 year wait. The pool idea came to me late in the writing process, but I realized I didn't have anything that took place in the famed pool. So having a bit of a skinny dip honeymoon fun moment I felt was a great way to show that these things aren't affecting them, but they still need to be brought up. And no worries, we will see more of Rory's memory eventually.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	17. It's Just A Test

**Chapter** **17- It's Just A Test**

Mels turned to Amy as she finished parking the car. Amy had been staring out the passenger window the whole trip and Mels was starting to worry. This wasn't at all what she was expecting.

"Amy, come on girl, we're here."

"What?" Amy said snapping out of her thoughts.

"We're in Gloucester."

"Oh, ok," Amy said not moving.

Mels slowly got out of the car not sure what to think. Amy had forced her to drive all the way out here so no one would recognize them and see what they were purchasing. Mel knew what the outcome would be, but wasn't sure why all the secrecy was needed. Seeing that her friend had yet to leave the car, she walked over to the passenger side.

"That's it," Mels said opening Amy's door and pulling her out," Let's go. It's going to be fine."

Amy stepped out of the car still buried in her thoughts. The whole trip had just been a jumble of emotions. Mainly she kept going over the math in her head. It was sometimes hard to keep track of time in the TARDIS, but she was sure it had been at least a month and a half and she was two weeks late.

They entered the convenience store looking around. Mels took the lead as they reached the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Seeing all the different brands felt a bit overwhelming to Amy, "Oi, why are there so many to choose from?"

Mels quickly scanned the shelf before grabbing one off of the shelf. "This is one of the best ones," she said as she handed it over to Amy.

"The fact that you know that disturbs me. I'm not even going to ask how."

"That's probably a good thing. I wouldn't tell you anyways," she was thankful her friend and mother refused to confront her on this topic. She wouldn't want to disappoint her more than she already had.

After they had purchased the test they headed to the bathroom behind the store, "All right wish me luck."

"Happy aiming," Mels said as Amy headed inside.

Mels nervousness increased and she let it show as she started pacing. She had dreamt of this day almost her entire life, and it wasn't at all what she had expected. She had been so excited when Amy told her she might be pregnant, but quickly realized that Amy didn't quite feel the same. As a friend she quickly supported Amy's plan to keep this adventure under wraps. As Amy's daughter though, she was scared. Mels couldn't remember the last time she was scared. What if her mother didn't even want her?

Mels jumped slightly as Amy walked out of the restroom, "And now we wait," she said as the two girls sat on the curb next to each other.

Amy continued the silence until Mels couldn't stand it anymore, "I have been so patient, I should win an award. So spill, why the secrecy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Give it up Amy. You had me drive all the way to Gloucester for a bloody pregnancy test. You want it secret. Do you want to be pregnant or not?"

Amy looked over to Mels. "I honestly wasn't sure at first. I was scared, and always thought I would be a rubbish mother. I mean just picture it," she said as she leaned into her friend.

"Oh, I've been picturing it the whole trip," Mels said releasing a bit of tension with a small laugh. "You aren't exactly the best influence."

"Exactly," Amy responded. She began to stare at an imaginary scene as she continued, "But the more I think about it, the more I realize it would be ours, mine and Rory's." She looked back at Mels. "I know we're still so young, but I want to be a mother. I want Rory to be a father. I want it so much it hurts," Amy finished smiling.

Mels eyes began to water just a bit. 'Well then," she said trying to hide it from Amy.

"Are you crying Melody Zucker?" Amy asked as she placed an arm around her friend pulling her closer.

"Get off of me you freak." she said shoving Amy off of her. "Mels doesn't cry for anything. Got it."

"Fine, fine," Amy said laughing seeing that her friend was being vulnerable for once.

"Then why all the secrecy? You know Rory wants a kid. Heck all of Leadworth knows," Mels said desperate to move the topic away from herself.

"I'm scared. All that traveling I did in the TARDIS. I have this strange feeling. What if there is something wrong with the baby? I just need to know before I tell him. I need to speak with the Doctor first."

Mels held the urge to suddenly begin discussing the Doctor. She wanted to find out more information on him and their travels, but her Mother needed her right now, "All right then. That explains why you have been so strange tonight. Thought you were going bonkers for a minute there."

Amy looked at her watch. "It's time," she said as she stood up picking up the stick. Mels stood right next to her waiting for Amy to check. Amy was a bit nervous but slowly looked at the test in her hand.

She looked up to Mels, "I'm pregnant." Mels and Amy started screaming and jumping in celebration.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. It really means a lot to me. It is always great to know that so many people are enjoying the story.**

**This was a nice little scene that I thought was important. Amy never struck me as someone who really wanted to have kids when she was young. So exploring those emotions with her actual daughter was a chance I simply could not pass up. I also wanted something that ended on a fairly happy note since everyone knows what is about to come. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Dark Times

**Chapter 18- Dark Times **

Ever since leaving the island with the gangers, Rory could tell something was off about his wife. She had been oddly quiet, which was always an alarming sign for him. "All right, what's wrong," he asked while the Doctor was out dropping Jimmy off to see his son.

Amy looked over to Rory, "I'm just upset at myself."

"I can tell that, about what?"

"Everything that just happened. I can't believe I didn't trust the Doctor about his double. After all that we've been through together, I should have known better."

"You can't blame yourself Amy," Rory said as he hugged her. "It's always tough when the Doctor doesn't explain anything."

"But he never explains anything Rory. I should have just trusted him."

"The gangers made everyone uneasy though," Rory said trying to comfort Amy.

"Not you," Amy said as she looked her husband in the eyes. "You saw someone who needed help and didn't hesitate."

"Oh, I most certainly hesitated. It's just that I'm a nurse; I am kind of trained to help people. Besides, it nearly got everyone killed," Rory said a bit sheepishly.

"Either way, you still helped her. That's what I love about you," she said as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

They parted as Amy turned back to her husband, "You know I was a bit jealous right? Bet you loved that."

"Maybe a little," Rory said smiling. "It was such a new experience for me I wasn't sure what to do. It's usually the other way around isn't it. Any tips for me?"

"Well Rory, you should get used to it, you're a very attractive man." Amy stepped closer to Rory grabbing hold of his jacket, "Just don't go getting any ideas."

Rory smiled, "You know you're the only girl for me." Rory said pulling his wife into another hug as she laughed.

"Well of course I am. I just prefer it when you protect me."

"Then next adventure I promise to keep you safe."

"That's more like it."

* * *

"Given what we learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away," the Doctor ordered Rory.

All Rory could think of was how afraid he was. The Doctor had said that Amy had been a flesh avatar but that didn't make any sense. He and Amy looked at each other as he didn't know what to do. The woman in his arms had to be Amy, but he also trusted the Doctor. Turning back towards the man in the bow tie, he knew that the Doctor would never harm his wife.

Rory clenched his jaw as he let go of Amy and took a step back.

"No," Amy pleaded as he continued to step away. "No," was all she could say as Rory let go of her hand. The pain in her eyes stabbed him through his heart, but he maintained his distance.

"Doctor, I am frightened," she said as she turned back to her friend. "I'm properly, properly scared."

"Don't be, hold on," the Doctor said as he moved closer to her. "We're coming for you, I swear. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you," the Doctor continued as he reached up to hold Amy's face.

Amy grabbed a hold of the Doctor's hand, "I'm right here."

"No, you're not, you haven't been here for a long, long time," the Doctor said as he took a step back pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Rory watched on in horror unsure of what he should be doing. He wanted to protect his wife, but the Doctor seemed so sure.

"No," was all Amy could say as the Doctor activated his sonic. Within seconds, Rory watched his wife melt right in front of him. He just stood there staring at the puddle that had once been Amy. The Doctor quickly put his sonic away and raced to the TARDIS console pulling several levers.

"Doctor?" Rory managed to get out slowly. He forced himself towards the console, "What just happened?"

"I'm sorry Rory," the Doctor said not paying attention to him. "But Amy was a flesh avatar. You saw it yourself."

Rory turned to look at the puddle trying to piece together what had just happened, "You said she hadn't really been here for a while. How long? How long have you known?" Rory demanded.

"I can't right now Rory, I have to concentrate," he said staring at his screen while flicking a few switches.

Rory quickly took the Doctor by the collar and shoved him into the console. "What do you mean you bloody well can't?"

"Rory, you need to let me go. I know you're angry, but I am tracking the signal that they were transmitting to the flesh. I need to do it now before we lose the transmission," the Doctor said calmly.

Rory let go of him ashamed that he had lost control. He turned and leaned on the railing for support feeling like he was going to be sick. He remembered this feeling from before. It was the same one he had when he shot Amy as a Centurion. Now he had failed Amy once again. If he had realized earlier that she was flesh, maybe they could have been looking this whole time. How could he not realize it wasn't her? He saw the puddle again and tightened his grip. This was not the time to fall apart. Amy needed him.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I just lost control."

"I understand Rory. I want her back too. I promise you though. We will find her. Nothing will stop us." Rory watched him as he stared at the screen spinning a few dials.

"I know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at the moment," he said. The Doctor flipped a few more switches, "AHA! Thought you could hide from me." He quickly moved to a different part of the console pulling several levers starting the TARDIS engines.

"What is it? Do you know where she is?" Rory asked as he felt the rumble of the time machine.

"Almost. I have a time and a quadrant. That's the best I can do," the Doctor told him a little put out. But he kept working on something on his monitor.

"So what do we do now? How do we find Amy," Rory said almost pleading.

"Give me a minute Rory, this quadrant is fairly large. We are going to need some more information."

Rory stood there watching the Doctor work, "You said she was pregnant, didn't you?" The Doctor paused at this turning to Rory. "That means they have my child too. Doesn't it?" Rory asked.

The Doctor took a step towards Rory and placed his hands on his shoulders for support, "Yes it does."

"Let's find them then. Whatever it takes."

"Agreed, the Doctor said as he snapped his fingers and spun back to the center console, "I have a few ideas on where to start too."

* * *

Amy watched as the TARDIS disappeared, tears in her eyes. He had just left them. The Doctor had never simply abandoned them before. She began to fill with anger. Amy turned to River, "Where is he going? What did you tell him?"

"Amy, you have to stay calm," River said.

Advancing on the woman, Amy picked up one of the soldiers guns and pointed it at River, "Tell me what you told the Doctor."

"Amy, no." Rory said a bit frantic. He was hurt after just losing their baby, but Amy threatening to kill was too far for him. "Stop it!" he called trying to get his wife to back down. He knew she would regret her actions if she followed through with them.

"It's okay Rory. She's fine. She's good." River said just as calmly as ever. As the couple moved closer River continued to explain, "It's the TARDIS translation matrix, it takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate."

Amy glanced down at the Doctors crib staring at the circles carved into the side. Nothing was happening which was making her even more frustrated. She pointed the gun at River again unsure of how far she would go. All she knew was that she needed Melody back.

"I still can't read it," Amy said as Rory reached for the gun. His touch snapped her out of her anger as he slowly pulled the gun away.

"It's because it's Gallifreyan, and doesn't translate," River simply continued as if Amy didn't just threaten to shoot her. She reached into the crib picking up a piece of fabric and handing it to Amy, "But this will. It's your daughter's name, in the language of the forest."

"I know my daughter's name," Amy said slightly insulted.

"Except they don't have a word for 'Pond' because the only water in the forest is the river. The Doctor will find your daughter, and he will care for her, whatever it takes. And I know that."

Amy and Rory were unsure of what she was telling them as they looked at the cloth. Slowly the words became readable as the name River Song appeared. They looked up at the woman with the same name, "It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter.

Amy and Rory stood there stunned at the revelation, unsure of what to believe. "Melody? Amy asked slowly reaching out to River. The Doctor must have believed her, that is why he left.

"Yes Amy," River said as she took hold of her mother's hand. As they touched, Amy was unsure of how to react. The woman she had known all this time was her daughter.

Rory began to shake his head in disbelief, "How… how is this possible?" Amy turned to Rory grabbing his hand for support. She needed her husband right now.

"It's a long story Rory," was all River could say. There was so much more she wanted to tell them but knew they weren't far enough yet. Amy suddenly turned to River and gave her a desperate hug.

"You are Melody, aren't you," Amy said as she began to cry. At the sight, Rory slowly moved in to hold his family still unsure of what to think.

River pulled them both into a tighter hug as she reached around and activated her vortex manipulator. Amy and Rory quickly stumbled a bit as the teleport finished. Quickly looking around they saw they were back on Earth. River took a few steps back while her parents realized where they were.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't explain. Spoilers."

"No, no, you can't just say that and expect us to be okay," Rory said stepping forward.

River took another step backwards in response to Rory's movements, "I know, but you need to trust me a little longer. You're almost there I swear to you. When the Doctor finds me again, then we can talk. I promise."

"So I lose my daughter twice in one day then. That's your solution?" Amy asked. She tried to move towards River but her feet seemed stuck to the ground.

"It's the only one available. You have questions I simply cannot answer yet," River said apologetically.

"River you can't!" Rory yelled.

"Father, take care of Mother. I love you," River said as she hit her vortex manipulator again and disappeared. Rory just stood there staring, having no idea how to process what had just happened.

"Rory," Amy called. He turned around to see his wife reaching for him. He grabbed her and they held each other. "What do we do now?"

Rory didn't have any answers. Just a few hours ago he had everything. They had managed to rescue Amy and save his daughter. Then it had all fallen apart within minutes. Now he didn't know what had happened to his daughter, and the Doctor had abandoned them. There was nothing they could do but be there for each other.

As they stood there, Rory realized that River had taken them to their home in Leadworth, "I think we should go inside now. I'll make some tea, then we can figure out what's next."

"You're probably right. We aren't going to do any good out here just standing around," Amy said trying to make a joke to calm herself down, "Especially with you dressed like that."

Rory laughed as he had forgotten he was still dressed in his Roman outfit, "And with you in that night-dress, we are going to start the area talking."

They smiled at each other for the bit of levity as they headed into their home. Amy collapsed on to their couch as Rory headed directly into the kitchen. As he put the teapot on the stove he began to become impatient for the water to boil. He decided to cook some food as he started rummaging through their cabinets. As he searched for a meal that did not exist, he began to get more upset as he began closing the cabinet doors with increasing force.

Amy heard the commotion that Rory was making in the kitchen and got up to investigate. She saw her husband moving around the kitchen a bit frantically. Amy knew that he was desperately trying to not think of their daughter.

She removed the kettle from the stove and took hold of Rory's shoulder forcing him to stop moving, "It's okay Rory."

"I'm sorry, I just…" Rory began but didn't know what to say.

I know. This can wait though," Amy said as Rory turned to face her. "Right now, I just need you hear with me."

"I want to hold our baby Amy."

"I know, I want her back too," she said as they held each other again.

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do right now. We have to wait for the Doctor to find her," Rory said trying to sound confident that it was their only course of action.

"Why can't we be with him?"

"I don't know. I guess he just needs to search alone," Rory told her hoping what he was saying was the truth. "We do really need to eat something though."

"I know. We can go out a bit later. Can we just hold each other for now?

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. I love reading them and knowing people are enjoying the story.**

**Another one of the three section stories. Didn't label the episodes because they tied in directly to the scenes, so I felt it was obvious. I was always sad we never saw Rory's reaction to Amy melting. Of course Amy is the more important reaction so the show did what it had to do. I am just glad I got to explore that a bit. The same goes with their reaction to finding out the truth about River. I also enjoyed starting the chapter with the bit regarding the jealousy. Just a bit of fun before getting into the drama.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Meeting For The First Time

**Chapter 19- Meeting For The First Time**

"Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?" Rory asked as he approached his friend. The whole situation was racing through his head and he was simply trying to understand it.

"Well, she did kill me, and then she used her remaining lives to bring me back," the Doctor answered. He knew the Pond's were having a tough time letting go of their daughter. He was trying his best to reassure them that everything would be all right. After all, they had seen her in her future and she was magnificent. "As first dates go, I'd say that was mixed signals."

Rory was still scared for his daughter adding, "But… that stuff that they put in her head, is that gone now? The River that we know in the future, she is in prison for murder."

"Whose murder?" Amy asked unsure if her mind was willing to even connect the events that she was aware of.

The Doctor simply stared at the couple for a few seconds knowing the answer already. Instead of responding, he simply smiled and ran around the console flipping a few switches. They were not ready to hear what he knew, and that would have to be enough.

Amy smiled a little hoping that the Doctor's reticence to answer was a sign of good news, "Will we see her again?"

"Oh, she'll come looking for us," The Doctor answered as he moved to the upper level.

"Yeah, but how? How do people even look for you?" Amy asked as she tried to remember all the ways that River had contacted the Doctor in the past.

"Oh Pond," the Doctor said turning around to face Amy, "Haven't you figured that one out yet?" The Doctor quickly turned and ran down the hallway deeper into the TARDIS on some unknown mission.

"Well, that answers that question," Rory said sarcastically to his wife.

Amy leaned against the railing trying to sort out her feelings regarding the recent events. After everything they had just been through, this was the first time they had to really reflect on what they had learned. She wasn't sure if she should happy that Mels was their daughter or upset; let alone what her husband was going through.

"Well, you were certainly the action hero back there," Amy smiled remembering the lengths he had gone to to protect their daughter.

"You were no slouch either," Rory responded. He reached for Amy's outstretched hand but grimaced just a bit when she took hold of him. The pain was slight, but was still there.

"How's it doing?" Amy said realizing that his hand must be hurt having punched Hitler and the German soldier. She pulled Rory a bit closer inspecting his hand making sure it was fine.

"It's just a bit sore. But I think I have started an unhealthy habit of punching people when they upset me. Conflict resolution," Rory joked causing Amy to laugh.

"Remember when you punched Travis? You couldn't close your fist the rest of the day," Amy reminisced.

"How could I forget?" Rory said as he leaned on the railing next to his wife. "Not sure if it's a good thing that it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Not sure if it's a good thing that it does bother me," Amy said smiling. Rory looked over at his wife a bit concerned until he saw her smile. "Just in a very different way," she said as she leaned over and gave Rory a kiss.

"I guess I can live with that," Rory answered. He put his arm around Amy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how are you doing?" Amy asked simply staring at the center console.

"I told you Amy, my hand is fine. I don't even need ice this time." he responded kissing the side of her head.

"No, I mean about Melody."

Rory paused, unsure of what to tell her, "I honestly don't know."

"This means we don't get our baby back, doesn't it?" Amy asked.

"I think it does," Rory told her. They had spent so long waiting for the Doctor to return with news of their daughter, that now he was at a loss. He and Amy never even entertained the option that they wouldn't get their baby back. He guessed they hadn't really thought it through. Now that they were faced with the truth, Rory felt a bit useless. "Mels was our daughter the whole time. I don't think we can change that. We got to grow up with her, but not raise her. The Zuckers were good parents."

"They were," Amy responded smiling at the memories. "So how does this work? When do you think we will get to see her again?"

"I don't know Amy," Rory answered trying to think of something he could actually do. He quickly remembered River's words to them after Demon's Run. "But maybe sooner then we expected," Rory quickly stood up as the Doctor returned to the console room.

"All right you two, ready to move on?" The Doctor started. "I feel we have been stationary long enough. Ooh idea, how about Claston 6? The planet rotates so quickly, if you jump too high, the gravitational pull can't hold on to you. Makes a game of hopscotch nearly impossible."

"I actually have an idea Doctor."

"Rory with a location," the Doctor exclaimed, "All right where is it this time?"

"I was thinking of Stormcage," Rory said. Amy looked to her husband knowing that River would be there. She had told them they could speak after the Doctor found her again.

"Yeah, Stormcage." Amy added taking hold of Rory's hand.

"All right then, Stormcage it is," the Doctor said smiling. He had a hunch that his friends would need a bit more closure. He remembered what it was like to be a parent all those centuries ago. It was tough to move forward, and they would need to hear it from her. He ran to the main console where he began setting the coordinates. At the throw of a lever the TARDIS sprung into action as they felt the familiar rumble of a traveling time machine.

When the TARDIS had landed, the Doctor gestured to the doors. "Should be a post Demon's Run River waiting for you out there. Remember, spoilers. No information unless she already knows it." Amy and Rory looked at each other before heading out the doors, both wishing they knew what they would say to their daughter.

"Amy, Rory, what a pleasant surprise. A new adventure beginning I suppose?" River said greeting them. They just stood there staring at their daughter. The look on their faces scared her a bit. "What is it? What's wrong, is it the Doctor? Where are we?" she asked grabbing her blue book filled with spoilers.

"The Doctors fine," Amy told her daughter. She took a step towards the cell and placed her hand on River's, "Rory just hit Hitler."

"Hitler?" River whispered as she started flipping through pages. Just as suddenly, she stopped as she looked up from her book. "Oh. Okay then, so you know," she said placing the diary down as a smile formed on her face.

"We had to see you," Amy reached through the bars to hold her hand. "Doctor, we need you to open the cell."

"Rightio," said the Doctor coming out of the TARDIS. "Oh ignore that, that was rubbish." The Doctor soniced the door to Rivers cell. "Hello River."

"Hello sweetie."

"Not now Doctor, we need time alone with our daughter."

The Doctor nodded as Amy grabbed hold of River. This was different than the last time. She wasn't getting ready to run away from her again, "Hello Mels."

"Yes Mother, it's me."

Rory watched his wife and daughter hold each other. What should have been a happy moment instead filled Rory with bitterness. He was upset at how he had failed his family. It was because of him that River was turned into a weapon. He didn't save them in time. In his anger, Rory suddenly punched the concrete wall next to River's cell.

Rory," the Doctor cried out. Amy quickly turned around and saw the blood on her husband's hand.

"Oh Rory, what did you do?"

"No, it's fine," Rory said as he held his wrist trying to stabilize his hand. The Doctor began scanning his hand with the sonic, "it's just a bit broken."

"I'll be right back, I have something that will fix that right up," the Doctor said disappearing into the TARDIS.

Father, you are going to scare Mum if you carry on like that."

"Don't call me that," Rory said staring at his bloody fist. "I have done nothing to be called that."

"Rory, don't be stupid. What are you talking about?" Amy asked him.

"What have I done then?" Rory was accusing himself; "I wasn't able to rescue you at Demons Run."

"Father," River said as she sat down on her bed in her cell. She gestured for her parents to take a seat across from her. Rory initially didn't want to move, but Amy was able to get him to sit down. River smiled at the connection they had. She had been witness to it almost her whole life.

"Do you remember that time in year 7 when you saw me punch my locker?" Rory looked up to his daughter remembering the event.

"The Head Teacher was threatening to expel me and I was just going to be done with it all. I was never into the whole school thing anyways and was just going to run away. You stopped me though. The way you took the time to calm me down, I was so upset. Then you just held me."

"How do I not know this?" Amy asked thinking she knew their entire history together.

"I asked Rory not to tell you," River said still feeling a bit ashamed. "I didn't want you to think I was a quitter. That was the moment though, the moment I knew you were my Father."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I was only ever told who my mother was. I knew about you Amy, but I didn't know who my father was. When I decided to find you as a child, I had never given him much thought. So when I finally made it to Leadworth and became your friend, I instantly disliked Rory."

"But River, you two were friends. We hung out together all the time,"

Rory chuckled lightly, "I knew you didn't like me. And I thought it was just my imagination this whole time."

"I can't believe you two had this whole secret thing going on that I had no idea about," Amy said shocked.

River smiled, "Well, he was the boy who spent nearly everyday with my mother. The more you spent time with him, the less you could with me. Of course I didn't like him. That all changed that one day though." River watched as Amy took hold of Rory's other hand. "When you held me, I knew there was no one else who could be my Father. No one else I wanted to be my Father." Amy looked over to Rory, her heart swelling with pride.

Rory stood up and took a step towards his daughter. "Come here River," he said as he and River embraced.

"Here you go Rory," the Doctor said as he returned with what looked like a mechanical glove. "This should relieve some of the pain and help your bones heal faster."

"Thanks Doctor," Rory said as he carefully put it on.

The family sat back down and began sharing stories that suddenly had new meaning to them; how they first met, their first school dance, and many others. Amy was particularly shocked when she realized she was with her daughter when she took the pregnancy test.

"This is just so strange," Amy remarked as they all started laughing.

"All right you two, ready to go?" the Doctor was asking, "The guards will be around any minute."

"All right then," Amy said, "We love you Melody Pond." Rory quickly coughed behind her. "Fine, fine. We love you Melody _Williams,_" Amy said as she glanced at her husband.

"Thank you. It's bad enough the Doctor does it you know."

"River smiled, "I love you two also."

They shared a family hug before the Doctor closed the cell door and headed back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory took one final look at their daughter before heading into the blue box and closing the door.

"Does it still hurt?" Amy asked lifting Rory's hand to inspect it.

"It feels much better actually," he said opening and closing his hand a couple times. "I think it's almost fixed," he said as Amy gave his hand a kiss.

"Thank you Rory."

Even though they were leaving their daughter once again, they began to feel better. They had seen how involved they actually were in their daughter's life. While it wasn't how they planned to raise their first child, it would have to do. River had become a daughter that they couldn't be prouder of. She had saved both of their lives on several occasions. As the TARDIS began to hum with it moving to a new location, Amy and Rory simply held each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thanks for the new readers and reviews. I am glad so many people are enjoying the story. **

**I always understood why Rory and Amy couldn't be a part of their daughters life, but I still wanted a bit more. Parents wouldn't so easily just leave their children behind. So I enjoyed giving them a moment together where they could just reminisce and realize how large of an impact they actually had on Melody. With this moment, I feel it becomes easier for them to "wait until next time" to see River. At the same time, I needed Rory to react much stronger because really it's here that he begins to just need a break as shown in the series. **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	20. The Only One

**Chapter 20- The Only One**

Rory just sat on the TARDIS stairs watching his wife sleep. She was lying there safe and sound, yet he once again felt like he had let her down somehow. After leaving the older Amy at Two Streams, he wasn't sure whether he should be happy he saved Amy or not.

The Doctor rounded the console and sat next to him, equally as quiet as Rory was. Rory gave a small smirk, because it was unlike his old friend to be silent. He was probably thinking the same thing he was. He might have even felt worse since he had most likely lied to gain the older Amy's cooperation. Rory should be mad at him, but he wasn't. He knew that the Doctor would sacrifice almost anything to save Amy. He was simply doing what he felt best.

The silence slowly began to become uncomfortable so he decided to be the first to break it, "Did you always know it would never work, saving both Amy's?"

"I promised you I'd save her," the Doctor nodded towards the sleeping Pond, "and there she is, safe."

Rory nodded as it confirmed what he pretty much already knew. The Doctor gripped his arm as he stood up leaving Rory with his thoughts for another minute.

"Yeah, there she is," he said with a small laugh. Neither of them should be feeling guilty. The fact was that they had saved Amy. They should be happy with the outcome.

As he continued to convince himself, Amy began to stir from her sleep. Rory quickly moved to her a side taking an unconscious glance towards the Doctor to make sure this was what was supposed to happen. As she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor stick out his tongue at her. Amy gave a small, satisfied sound at this.

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone," the Doctor said, not sure he wanted to be a part of the coming conversation.

"You all right?" Rory asked wanting to make sure the sedative had no lasting effects. She made a confirming sound as Rory continued, "How are you feeling?"

Where is she?" Amy asked slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. She looked around for the older Amelia but did not see her. She did see Rory and the Doctor exchange an uncomfortable look though.

"She didn't make it," Rory said calmly.

"What do you mean? You just left her there?" Amy asked unsure of what was going on.

"Sort of," Rory said not sure what else he could add.

"Rory, I know you. You couldn't have left her. Something must have happened. What was it?" Amy said shaking off the effects of the sedative trying to sit up.

"Amy it's my fault, we-," the Doctor began, but was interrupted by Rory.

"No Doctor, it's fine. It's my fault. You did everything you could," Rory said. The Doctor nodded in thanks before heading deeper into the TARDIS.

"Rory, what is it. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Amy, but we were wrong. There could only be one of you, so I had to choose," Rory said calmly. He was a bit surprised that he did not feel guilty as he had moments ago. Instead, he seemed overly calm and he wasn't sure why.

"Rory," Amy said sitting the rest of the way up so she was eye level with him, "this isn't like you." Something was wrong with her husband. She assumed he was feeling guilty over leaving behind the other version of her, but even that didn't explain why he seemed a bit numb.

Rory simply continued with his explanation, aware that Amy had noticed his behavior, "I was going to let her in, I was. She was you. When we kissed, I could tell she was you. And then when she was outside of the TARDIS and I knew I could only save one of you, I chose you." As Rory finished he started to believe he was feeling guilty after all.

Something still felt off to Amy though, but she didn't know what else it could be. "Look at me," she said turning Rory to face her. "You said she was me right. She was me but older?"

"Yeah," was all Rory could manage to say.

"Then she loved you as much as I do. And Rory, I would sacrifice anything to make sure you're safe, even myself. She understood what you did. I know she did, because I do," Amy said trying to convince Rory. When she pulled him into a hug, she heard him let out a small sigh. Amy smiled, hoping he would be back to normal soon.

"That's what she said. She told me not to open the door. She wanted you to know that she was giving you the days with me."

"That's right. You listen to me. I always know what's best," Amy insisted. As she smiled at Rory, she slowly got out of the bed they had made for her.

"Well of course. After all these years, I know that I should listen to you, even when you're wrong," Rory joked as he helped Amy stand. He may still feel strange, but his familiarity with his wife could ease him out of any situation.

"Good then," Amy continued pretending to ignore what her husband had just said, "Besides, it wouldn't have worked you know."

"What wouldn't?" Rory asked as they slowly headed back to their room.

"Having two of me around. I wouldn't have been able to stay away. You are just too damn handsome," Amy smiled. She spun Rory around and kissed him. She may not know what exactly was wrong with her husband, but she knew this would help.

"All right then, let's go find the Doctor. He's probably feeling guilty himself. We'll find a nice spaceship for him to save or something. It'll cheer him right up. Oh my silly boys."

"Oh and," she said as she punched Rory in the shoulder. "That's for kissing her."

"Bloody hell woman, she was you."

"Yeah, and just imagine what I would do if it was someone else." She told her husband as she took hold of his arm. "I'm just glad you didn't have any more time to kill at Two Streams. After 40 years without you, I know what would be on my mind," Amy said laughing as Rory turned bright red. She put her arm around Rory's arm as they headed to look for the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm BACK! Thanks for the reviews and follows. I had a great response to my last chapter and I really appreciated it. That was actually the chapter that got me writing this whole collection/story. So it meant a lot when people enjoyed it.**

**This is another one of my favorites. It's a small one. Nothing big happens. I even didn't feel the discussion of having two Amy's was necessary since after everything they had been through it's to be expected. Plus the episode was near perfect as is. I really just wanted to connect why Rory is basically sleep walking through God Complex. _Girl Who Waited_ was the the final straw for him. He needed a break, and that's why I actually believe he didn't have a room in the hotel. Not because he doesn't have faith in anything.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
